Nothing Stays The Same Forever
by murloc rampage
Summary: Jason Kigyar was a normal boy. He had a happy family, some friends, a caring older sister and an overall good life. However, that changes. With his parents death, Jason finds himself going to Cross Academy. On his way there he only had one question; who paid for him to go to Cross Academy? Rated M for: Blood, foul language, murders and possible lemons.
1. Ch 1 How it all started

Ch. 1 How it all started

(Well, a new fanfic… I really do feel anxious when I start a new one because it's usually hit or miss. I've never written a vampire knight fanfic before but after seeing seasons 1 and 2 of the anime and more knowledge of the manga. I decided to write this. The time frame is a little… unknown. None of the characters of the manga are in this so I'll have to introduce everyone eventually but I'm going to try and take this one step at a time. I hope you enjoy and please read, review, favorite, or alert to support the story.)

(Newly edited to remove mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

I don't know if this is true for everyone but I was happier when I was a child. My best friend was a girl named Coral, I lived in a nice house, and my family was always together. Then... things change. When I turned ten, Coral moved away. I still had my older sister and other friends but she was my best friend. No matter what, it was going hurt. She didn't even say goodbye... My older sister is two years older than me. For some reason, she never liked my friend Coral. After Coral left, I started feeling depressed. My other friends weren't the type to 'hang out' with me. They prefer to stay home and play mindless video games. So, my sister filled the void the best she could. Three years later, another thing changed. My parents and sister wanted to go to the movies. I had fallen asleep in my room so they decided to go without me. It was 1 in the morning when I woke up and they hadn't come back. I got worried and it only grew worse when I heard knocking from our front door. When I opened it, I found a police officer with my sister next to him. She was crying her eyes out and the officer told me why. There was an accident and my parents died in a horrifying way. My sister never told me about it but I knew it wasn't a normal accident. After that, I was utterly depressed. I graduated from my middle school and was sent to Cross Academy. My sister was already there as a Sophomore. Me, I skipped a grade after taking a special test brought to the school by the headmaster of Cross Academy. The only reason he did it was simple. Me and my sister lost our house and without any relatives to take me in, I had to stay somewhere. Honestly, I don't even know how the headmaster knew about the accident so quickly. I packed my suitcases and told my old friends goodbye. My entire life went upside-down. The only good thing, is that everything at Cross academy was free to me. Food, dorm room, classes... Did my parents leave us enough money to get all this? Today was my first day... I hope it isn't going to be complete shit.

"Well. You're here." The bus driver told me.

I pulled out my suitcase from under my seat. The bus I took was a standard public transport. However, it was rented by the academy to specifically pick me up. My second suitcase was overhead in a cabinet. I opened it and pulled out my second suitcase. With both suitcases in hand, I walked down the staircase of the bus and found myself outside the gate to Cross Academy. The gates were closed and it looked like no one was around. The bus closed its door behind me as it drove off and left my sight. So... this is my new home... I wonder how my sister will act towards me... As I approached the gate; it seemed to unlock on it's own and opened up for me. a large staircase was revealed behind the steel gate with a young woman walking down it. She was about 5 foot 9 with straight long flowing red hair. My sister always wore the standard black school uniform. This girl was wearing white instead of black and I assumed her breasts were an A cup. Her eyes were an unusual light purple as she smiled at me. I noticed her hair seemed to flow gracefully but... the wind wasn't blowing. Then as I looked at her body, I couldn't help but notice she seemed unusually beautiful as well. Her skin looked so soft and flawless as her smile seemed to magnify her features.

"Welcome to Cross Academy. My name's Martha. Nice to meet you." Martha greeted with her right hand extended.

I placed my suitcases down and held out my hand to shake hers, "Likewise. Do you know who I am?" I asked.

"Yes, you must be Cathy's son. You smel... I mean, you look a bit like her." Martha chuckled nervously.

I raised my right eyebrow, 'Did she almost say that I smell like my sister? Wait... is that a compliment or an insult?' I wondered.

"Uh... This is getting awkward, I'm sorry but here, let me show you to your dorm. The Sun is setting, so the night class is coming to school, that's why I'm here instead of a day class representative." Martha explained.

"Oh... so I'm only going to class tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yep! Now follow me please." She replied happily.

With a shrug, I picked up both of my suitcases and followed this mysterious woman. As we walked, I couldn't help but notice how beautiful the school grounds were. It was surrounded by lush forests that made the air smell fresh and clean. I bet the morning dew will be the first thing I'd smell tomorrow morning. The only thing that made me feel discomfort was this. Where are the other students?

I decided to ask, "Um... where is everyone?" I asked.

"The academy has a strict curfew. 6 p.m. and it's time to go back to your dorms for the night. The day and night classes are supposed to stay separate but some day people try to see the night class." Martha explained.

"Anyone specific?" I asked.

"Yeah, the night class boys. The day class girls are obsessed with them." Martha replied.

"Great... does that mean my chances with the day class girls are either little to none?" I asked.

Martha glanced at me with a small smile, "Hey, what about my classmates? We night class girls are to die for." She replied.

I shrugged, "Sorry but this strict curfew stops that." I told her.

Martha laughed, "I think you'll fit in here. You're already remembering the rules." Martha told me.

Before I could reply, a whistle was blown as my sister jumped down from a tree, "What's going on here!?" My sister demanded.

My sister stood at 5 foot 7 wearing the standard black uniform for the day class at Cross academy. She had long black hair with several strands covering her face. Her eyes were a light hazel with nearly flawless pale skin and B cup breasts. She wore a silver metal chain necklace with a silver rosary attached to it. Her right hand was gripping something in her pocket.

"Oh, the disciplinary committee. I'm sorry but the headmaster actually told me to show this new student to his dorm." Martha explained.

My sister looked at me, "Are you ok?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yeah, why ask? She's really nice." I asked in confusion.

My sister turned to face me and started examining me, "Hm... alright. She didn't hurt you. I can take it from here Martha. Go back to your night class, please." My sister asked politely.

"Of course Stella." Martha bowed.

When Martha left I had to ask, "Stella, what the hell was that about?"

"I'll explain when we get to your room Jason. Alright?" Stella asked.

I sighed and agreed since I knew she wasn't going to answer me even if I demanded one. She's very stubborn, especially when it comes to her duties at school. What does she even do as a part of the disciplinary committee? Is she just protecting the night kids from the day ones? Wait... what if she joined to keep a certain night guy to herself? Hm... future brother in law might be a possibility. Then again, she never mentions anyone, male or female, whenever we talked. Hell, this whole Academy is weird. Why have a day class and a night class? Well... I guess it's none of my business. So I really shouldn't lose sleep over it. Stella led me into a large mansion like building.

"This, is the Sun Dormitory where all the Day students sleep while the night class is studying. I'll be honest, it's pretty basic but it gives us a more humble look." Stella told me.

I looked around to see the walls were made of chiseled white stone. I ran my hand along the wall to feel the smoothness of said stone. The floor was covered by carpets with articular designs. The combination of red, blue and purple had a comforting tone to them. My sister snapped her fingers to get my attention.

"Jason, did you hear me?" Stella asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I didn't." I replied with a frown.

"Sigh, I said, If you enter through these doors, head to the left. That's the boy's side of the dorm. Do you know what your room number is?" Stella asked.

"Uh... yeah... you see... I kind of... lost my papers..." I told my sister nervously.

My sister grabbed me in a headlock and started grinding her fist on my head, "You what!? She yelled.

"Ow! I'm sorry sis! That hurts!" I complained.

"Well, you shouldn't have lost your papers you idiot! You need to be more responsible!" Stella yelled.

"I will! I swear! Just stop hurting me!" I yelled back.

My sister smiled and let me go. I shook my head blushing furiously as I glared at my older sister.

"I'm not a little kid you know." I frowned.

"Yeah... you turn 14 next week right?" Stella asked.

"Yeah..." I answered sadly.

My sister started to rub my head, "Don't worry. I'll try to get you a cake for it." Stella smiled warmly.

I hugged my sister, "Thanks sis... so... how do we find my room?" I asked.

Stella grabbed my ear, "Easy, we go see the dorm manager. He has to have your room in the system. Otherwise, you wouldn't even be a student." Stella told me as she pulled my ear.

I hopped after her, "Stella! Come on! You're still hurting me!" I complained.

"Just shut up and come with me." Stella ordered.

After an hour of walking around, we finally found the dorm manager. I had to tell him my full name, which is Jason Kigyar. The Manager took a minute to check the system and found my name. The Dorm manager opened a drawer and looked in it before pulling out a key. The key was a bright golden color with a straight blade. Indented on its sides where two horizontal lines that must line up specifically with my door. I did a slight bow and thanked the man before my sister started dragging me again. She was always like this... Bossy but... underneath... very loving. She never told me anything about our parents' death. The police and news blamed it on a car crash but something about that never felt right. Wouldn't a car crash cause my sister some kind of injury? I glanced at my sister as we walked in search for my room.

"Sis... who paid for me to come here? I know it's not free." I asked with a searching glare.

Stella shrugged, "I don't know. Our parents left enough for me to stay here but you? It had to be someone else." Stella replied honestly.

I searched her expression to see she wasn't lying, "Huh... do you think the school felt bad for me?" I asked.

"No, that one is definitely the wrong one. Maybe if it was the original headmaster then yes but not this one. He's a bit of a... how can I put this? He's the proud prince of douchebag." Stella answered bluntly.

"Wow, tell me how you really feel." I joked with a slight chuckle.

My sister pushed me hard, "Shut up." Stella told me.

I bounced off a wall, "Jesus. When did you become so strong?" I asked.

"Uh... Gym?" Stella answered.

I gave her an unimpressed look, "Wow, do you think I'm stupid?" I asked.

"Well, I certainly don't think you're intelligent." Stella grinned.

I flipped her off, "You're just jealous that I skipped a grade." I replied.

"Okay nerd. Chess club is down the hall and to the left. It's full of no life losers just like you." Stella joked.

I smiled and stopped walking when we reached my room. The door was pure white with a silver label on it that said '307'. I knocked on the door to see if anyone was in there but no one answered. With a glance at my sister, I inserted the key and opened the door. What I found was a perfectly clean single bedroom.

"Um... Stella?" I asked.

"Yeah?" Stella asked.

"How did they know I like black carpet... and black curtains?" I asked.

The room was dark. Really dark. The bed itself was a standard wooden frame bed with a large white fluffy pillow and white blankets. There was a large dresser with a mirror tall enough to show from my head to my abdominal area. I turned on the light to see the room had no pictures or frames and the walls were painted white. When I walked in, I looked to my right to see a bathroom with a small shower, sink and toilet. I closed the bathroom door though and placed my suitcases on my bed.

"Well... your room is super nice... uh... I have to go do disciplinary committee stuff." Stella told me.

I waved goodbye as she left my room, closing the door behind her. I opened up my suitcase and looked at my clothes. I turned around to see myself in the mirror and examined myself. I'm 5 foot 3 with pale skin just like my sister. My hair is long enough to cover most of my forehead. The color is a shiny black that reflects light when wet. My sister is a bit jealous of that. My eyes are brown and my lips are neither too thin nor too luscious. My figure was a bit on the slim side with a little muscle here and there on my arms and legs. I looked at my old clothes and shrugged as I put on my new academy clothes. They seemed to fit me and my room well. The uniform was like a formal suit since it consisted a black vest, a white dress shirt, red tie, a black pair of pants and a black jacket. I liked it, a lot. I feel... um... hot? Attractive? I don't know. I need to go to sleep though. I'm beat.

"I hope my first school day goes well. Hopefully, big sis won't be busy and she'll show me around the school." I spoke to myself.

I pulled on some comfortable black sweatpants and a black muscle shirt before laying on my new bed. My life changes again... I wonder what my classmates will be like?

-The Next Day-

I woke up to my door getting kicked open by my sister. I sat up quickly and stared at her in shock.

"What is it!?" I yelled.

"Oh, you're awake." Stella smiled.

"You barged in my room!?" I yelled.

"Want breakfast?" Stella asked.

"Don't change the subject!" I yelled.

Stella shrugged, "Fine, then don't come with me and eat some freshly made pancakes." Stella smirked.

I thrust an open left hand at her, "Wait! You bitch! You know I love pancakes!" I yelled.

Stella started walking out, "Then hurry up and get dressed before they're all gone!" Stella yelled as she walked off.

'Shit!' I thought as I jumped out of bed and ran into my shower.

After a few minutes I jumped out and noticed that there was no towel. Luckily, I brought my own towel... in my suitcase... with my door wide open... Damn it Stella..! I opened my door hesitantly and peeked to see no one in my room. I quickly ran over to my door and closed it. I looked in my suitcase and found my white towel. After drying myself, I got dressed in the school uniform and walked out. I looked around to find Stella leaning against the Dorm building. I looked at her with a frown as she rolled her eyes.

"About time." Stella told me.

"Hey, I needed to take a damn shower." I told her.

"Alright. Come on." Stella smiled.

I just shrugged and followed Stella to the main school building. I noticed a group of people walking away from the school with the same kind of uniform. The thing is, they were reverse in color. They had white instead of black and vice versa.

"Who are they sis?" I asked.

"I never got to explain huh? Those are the night class students. They're... elite. In a way." Stella told me.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"Many reasons. They can be rich, models, intelligent etc." Stella answered.

"So, I basically wouldn't have a chance with any of them." I frowned.

"Jason... promise me you'll never try to date one of them..." Stella told me sternly.

"They're just people Stella. Plus, they probably wouldn't even talk to me unless they had to, like Martha did." I responded.

"Jason, you need to promise me right now. If you don't, I'll rip your ears off." Stella threatened.

I swallowed hard, "Alright. I promise but sometimes things happen sis." I reasoned.

"As long as I don't find one of them trying to kiss, talk or approach you. I'll be fine." Stella replied.

"Holy crap. Were you always this overprotective?" I asked.

Stella just groaned and made us walked faster until we reached the cafeteria. It wasn't anything special. They had a few circle tables and long rectangle tables with folding chairs. The pancakes though, were amazing. I think my mind exploded or I was still too damn tired. I found out it was 6:30 in the morning. That means the night class goes back to their dorm at 6 in the morning. Hm... cool. I didn't want to waste time so I asked my sister to help me with my schedule. We went to the main office and got me an extra copy since I lost my papers... My first class was gym. Great. Stella told me it was outside in the back of the school. So, let's see how this works.

I was in the back but our teacher still decided to put me in the spotlight, "Everyone, we have a new student. His name is Jason Kigyar. He's Stella Kigyar's younger brother, so, if I were you, I wouldn't hurt him. That is, unless you want his older sister to discipline you." Our gym teacher told us.

I groaned as everyone looked at me for a minute before everyone went off to do their own thing. I didn't have gym clothes but most of the others didn't either. I was checking out some of the girls and saw most of them wearing a white t-shirt and purple shorts. I'll admit, a few of them are hot but didn't really attract me. Not to mention they probably only like the night class guys. I walked out onto the Academy's soccer field and found a soccer ball in the center. I remember playing soccer when I was younger... It was how I met Coral... She was my older sister's classmate. I was sad because I had no friends but my sister was so popular. I did my best to stay out of my sister's way at school. I didn't want everyone to know that I was her loser younger brother. I was playing soccer alone when I was seven. I was kicking a ball into an empty net and yet she approached me...

I was interrupted by three guys coming up to me, "Hey, you wanna pass that ball around?" One of them asked.

"Sure." I responded and kicked the ball to the tallest one.

"Thanks. That name's Kane and I'm a senior. I know your sister since I work on the disciplinary committee too." Kane told me.

Kane was about 6 foot 2 with slightly dark skin. He has a very muscular body and wears the standard male uniform with a Rosary attached to each wrist clip. His hair was very short, curly and brown in color. His eyes were brown like mine and I noticed he had a small scar on his right cheek.

"Nice to meet you. I bet my sister is a handful." I frowned.

"Eh... She's a good leader for our committee. Not to mention she's really talented at it too." Kane laughed.

"What exactly is the disciplinary committee for?" I asked.

"It's here to keep the day class and the night class apart. If we didn't exist, the night class would be bombarded by the day class girls... and guys too. Not to mention the chaos that'd follow in the school." Kane replied as he whispered the last sentence.

"Chaos? Well... I guess the fangirls would cause some chaos. Hm... oh well, let's play." I smiled as he passed the ball to me.

You know... maybe my first day won't be so bad. I think I might like this Academy.


	2. Ch 2 Continuing the first day

Ch. 2 Continuing the first school day

(Thanks Mage for the review, favorite, and alert. That gives me a large morale boost man. I'm not really confident when I start new stories but your support will make it easier. Thank you. If anyone else enjoys the story, please review, alert, or favorite to support the story.)

(Edited to remove more mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

After messing around with the soccer ball, the bell rang. It was time for our second class so I said goodbye to Kane. With my sister gone, I was completely lost. I ended up asking a random teacher and he pointed me in the right direction. When I got there, the class had already started. Our teacher looked... intimidating. He was about 6 foot 6 wearing a black tuxedo, dress pants, and dress shoes. For his head, he had the right half of his hair shaved and covered by a black strap. The other half of his hair was short and orange with blue highlights. His left eye was covered by the strap as well. His right eye was a piercing blue color but behind it, I felt a shiver run up my spine. He had a 5 o'clock shadow as well to give his unique look some style.

His voice was deep and menacing when he said, "You're late."

I did a quick bow, "I-I... sorry... I got lost. This is my first day." I stammered.

"Just take your seat." He ordered.

I looked around the room and found a seat in the back right of the room. It was next to a window so at least I'll have a nice view of the outside. The student next to me looked pretty aggravated.

"Ugh, I hate history," he muttered as I sat next to him.

"I feel ya. Sometimes I wonder why they bother teaching us this bullcrap." I replied.

He shrugged, "Who knows? Oh, the name's Tanner Clip. I'm a part of the Disciplinary committee." Tanner introduced himself.

I looked at him with a smile since he could become a good friend. Since he was sitting, I wasn't sure but he looked about 5 foot 6 with very tanned skin. He wore the school uniform but had a red scarf wrapped around his neck with the red tie missing. His hair's as long as mine was and its color's a bright silver with gray eyes. He had a slim build but more muscles then I had. I guess it takes a lot of physical effort to be in the disciplinary committee.

"My name's Jason. Jason Kigyar if you want my full name." I introduced myself.

"Oh, so your Stella's younger brother. I hope you're not bossy like your sister is." Tanner muttered.

"My sister isn't that bossy..." I replied without looking at him.

"She yelled at me for not bringing cupcakes to a party because it was 'assigned to me'." Tanner argued.

"That doesn't sound bossy. It sounds like she was being a bitch to you." I countered.

"Bossy. Bitch. Same thing in society nowadays. Then there's our teacher. Creepy bastard looks and tries to act badass. You missed day one when he threw a dagger at me that barely missed the top of my head. He should be fired..." Tanner muttered.

"Hey, you're alive and... he doesn't seem like a history teacher." I noticed.

"Yeah. He has a degree in teaching but he said he used to be a hunter." Tanner replied.

"A hunter? As in rabbits and foxes?" I asked.

"No, he said he hunted down dangerous animals." Tanner told me.

"Ah... I wonder what kind of dangerous animals." I replied.

Tanner quickly changed the subjecy, "Hey, you want to go play soccer with me and my friend after classes?" Tanner asked.

"Sure. That'd be cool." I replied with a smile.

He held up his fist to me, "Awesome. See you there." Tanner said as we fist bumped.

The rest of class continued with relative ease as our teacher reintroduced himself for my reference. His name was Mr. Whyson. He said he only joined the Academy as a teacher because of the night class students. I'm starting to get annoyed with this 'night class'. They get all this attention and I don't even know why. I mean, Martha was pretty, so maybe she could be a model but they all can't be like that. Hell, I bet more than half of them are a bunch of snobby bitches that think their shit don't stink. Then again... Martha was so nice... unless she was just pretending to be nice since she was told to meet me. Hm... Anyways, the rest of the class went fine. When it was over, we had lunch for an hour. Turns out, we had three classes a day. Class 1 is from 7:15 to 9:00, Class 2 is from 9:15 to 11:00, lunch is from 11:15 to 12:15, and then Class 3 is from 12:30 to 2:15. After 2:15, school is out and students are free to do what they want until the curfew is enforced. For my third class I had English and man was it boring. Even my classmates were boring. They were all either fell asleep or were about to fall asleep. The teacher noticed this and slammed a textbook that looked like it was larger than my suitcase. The loud bang woke everyone up and man did he yell at us. I almost flipped out when he yelled that we have a five paragraph essay due next Monday, today was Tuesday. We had to write about our favorite hobby and give three reasons why. I think I know what my three body paragraphs will be about. The other students were groaning their asses off as they begged him to reconsider. Then... he did reconsider. It was due on Friday. I slammed my forehead on the table as the other students fell over. The guy next to me was almost crying. Really? Who likes essays? Ugh. To help us, he allowed us to use the last thirty minutes to begin our essay. I started out strong because my favorite hobby is virtually any sport. Soccer, Basketball, etc. It's fun, helps you stay fit and you can meet new people. Wait... that's it! Those can be my three reasons! With my intro done, I can easily finish my essay after curfew is enforced. I started putting my stuff away as the bell rung and everyone sprinted out of the room. I went back to where I had gym to find Kane and Tanner there.

"Hey Jason. Think you can meg me?" Tanner challenged.

"Heck yeah I can. I have skittles." I joked.

"You mean skills right?" Tanner asked.

"Nah bro, I have skittles." I smiled.

They just laughed as we started passing the ball around. I wasn't good at sports, I'll admit that in a heartbeat but I love playing them with friends. After a few hours, we decided to take a break and started talking.

"So, Tanner, You like your classes?" Zane asked.

"Of course not man, it freaking sucks. After meeting all six teachers yesterday, I can see how horrid my year will be. That history teacher is a freak if I ever met one." Tanner complained.

"Hey, he was one of the top five hunters in the world you know." Zane told him.

"Top 5? Why is he our teacher then?" Tanner asked.

"I don't know but you should be honored. So try and enjoy his lessons even if they're boring. Maybe he'll teach you so that you don't get... Sigh. Never mind." Zane sighed as he pinched his nose.

I looked at both of them suspiciously, "Okay, what exactly is Mr. Whyson hunting?" I asked.

"He hunts... bears..." Tanner lied.

"Bears? You obviously think I'm retarded." I frowned.

"Aw, don't be stupid, dumbass. I only hoped that you were retarded." Tanner laughed.

"Uh... Oh! Jason, you try asking any girl out?" Kane asked.

I sighed, "Well... with the night class attracting all the bitches... This pimp doesn't have any hoes." I groaned.

"Why are you talking like that?" Kane asked.

"Eh, I thought we were trying to be funny still. Guess not. Sorry. Anyways, I don't think I'll be able to ask anyone out." I groaned again.

"Don't say that. There are plenty of girls that will accept a date request from you." Tanner told me.

"Sorry Tanner but this isn't an MMORPG. We don't send date requests. We actually talk to the person face to face and ask them out." I replied with the last line being spoken slowly.

"I ain't retarded!" Tanner yelled.

"'Ain't'? Is 'ain't' even a word?" I asked.

"I don't think so but king of the dumbasses here likes to use it." Kane told me.

"Yep, let's just hope none of the grammar Nazis are reading this." I muttered to myself.

"So, you guys want to do another round?" Tanner asked.

"Eh, I don't know. It's... 5:45!? Oh crap! Stella's going to kill us!" Zane yelled.

"Shit! Run! Run Forrest Run!" Tanner screamed as he hopped on Zane's back as he ran off.

I felt a bead of sweat run down my forehead as my left eye twitched. What the hell is wrong with those two? I just shook my head and sighed as I started to walk back to my dorm. Problem is... I got lost. Again... My sense of direction sucks, okay!? I eventually found myself in the forest until I heard yelling. I ran towards the sounds of yelling to find just about every girl in the school screaming their head off. I tried my best to look over the screaming girls in order to see my sister, Tanner, Zane and 3 other keeping the girls back. I then noticed the night class students were walking down the middle. It looks like the Disciplinary Committee has to keep a clear path for the night class. That looks annoying. I saw Martha and I think she noticed me because she waved. I waved back with a smile but noticed her look ahead and I swear she was glaring. I think I was right, she acts nice but I bet deep down, she's a bitch. I turned to leave with a growl and headed into the forest. I spent about an hour as I wandered through the forest. I was completely lost but luckily found my way back to the school. Now, I just need to find someone...

"Hey." A feminine voice suddenly spoke.

I turned towards the voice, "Hello?" I asked.

"Wow, is it really you?" The girl asked.

I gasped as I examined the girl that was speaking to me. She stood at 5 foot 7 with long flowing white hair with red on the tips with a long strand going down her face. She had very pale skin with light red eyes. She wore the standard night class female uniform and sported C cup breasts. A smile painted across her face as she walked towards me.

"Coral? Is that you?" I asked in shock?

"Who else would I be?" Coral asked.

I shrugged, "I don't know. Someone who leaves without telling anyone." I replied.

"Are you disrespecting our class president?" Another night class student asked from behind me.

I looked behind me to see a male night class student towering over me. He had to be at least 6 foot 5. He had long blonde hair that went a bit past his shoulders. His eyes were a piercing blue as his thin eyebrows and lips narrowed into a frown. He looked pissed, and I honestly couldn't understand why as I looked up at this guy. His muscles looked thick as they slightly stretched his sleeves. His skin was almost as pale as Coral but started to turn red from anger.

"Calm down Brick. No need to get mad at him." Coral told him.

"It sounded like disrespect from this... day classman." Brick muttered.

'Brick huh... I think I can see why they call him that.' I thought, "Um... I need help. I kind of got lost. I couldn't find my way back to my dorm." I told them nervously.

"Do we look like the disciplinary committee to you?" Brick asked.

I felt a bead of sweat drop, "Uh... no but... aren't we classmates even if we go to school at different times?" I asked nervously.

I heard a whistle get blown as my sister jumped out of nowhere like she did with Martha, "Jason!? What are you doing here!?" Stella demanded.

I held up my hands defensively, "Hey! I got lost!" I replied.

"Then what about you two? Shouldn't you both be in class or did you do this on purpose Coral?" Stella accused.

Brick pushed me aside, "Don't you dare talk to our..." Brick paused for a moment.

"Brick, just shut up and go back to class." Coral ordered.

"But... my lady..." Brick started to respond.

"Do I need to repeat myself?" Coral asked as she narrowed her eyes.

Brick stared at her for a moment before dropping his head and walked past Coral. I noticed Coral and Stella were staring at each other. They looked at each other almost hatefully.

"Got something to say to me?" Coral asked.

"Stay away from my brother. I'm giving you this one warning." Stella growled.

Coral smiled at her as she gingerly walked by Stella, "What if he doesn't want to stay away from me?" Coral asked.

"He will stay away from you or I'll personally shove my foot up my ass." Stella threatened.

Coral hugged me, "It's good to see you again Jason." Coral whispered.

"Coral... why didn't you tell me you were moving?" I asked.

"I never found a good time to tell you. Not only that... I didn't want to make you sad." Coral answered.

"Well, it hurt more. I thought you just got bored of me and abandoned me like all of my other friends." I told her.

Coral stopped hugging me and walked past me, "I'm sorry Jason. I know you probably hate me but I hope to see you again. Have a nice time at the academy." Coral said to me as she left.

Stella grabbed my left shoulder to get my attention, "Jason, you better not see her again." Stella warned.

"I don't understand what the problem is. She's just a night student. It's not like she's dangerous or anything." I complained.

"Yes she is!" Stella yelled as she grabbed both of my shoulders and gave me an aggressive shake.

"What do you mean?" I asked in complete confusion.

Stella bit her lip and sighed, "I can't tell you but you need to believe me. She could kill you if you try to be her friend."

"I feel like you're just trying to control me like you always do. Even when mom and dad were alive, you would still boss me around." I told her angrily.

"I was trying to keep you safe! Especially now since mom and dad are..." Stella trailed off.

"Dead? Know what? Big whoop. They're dead and never coming back. To be honest, I felt like I was always alone and now that I'm suddenly meeting people, you have a problem with it. Do you like keeping me in your shadow or something?" I asked.

"No! Stop thinking that I'm trying to tie you down! All I want is for you to be safe! That's it!" Stella screamed.

I bit back my retort and looked at the ground angrily. Stella hugged me and I pushed her away. Stella forced me into a hug, keeping me in place so I just stood there.

"Jason... I'm sorry for being bossy. I just don't want to lose the only family I have left. Your my precious little brother. Don't you think mom and dad would want me to protect you?" Stella asked.

I sighed, "Yeah, probably... Fine but stop interfering with my personal life. I need to make friends and it isn't fair that you're not allowing me to learn from mistakes. Maybe being Coral's friend is a mistake but I'll never know unless I become her friend. Can't you let me find out myself?" I asked.

"No..." Stella whispered.

"Why? Why do you hate her so much?" I asked.

"She's not... She's... Ugh! Fuck it! Just don't try to skip curfew or else you'll have to see the Headmaster." Stella warned.

I just shrugged, "Fine but if I see Coral again, just don't murder me over it." I replied.

"Deal. Just don't try to see her on purpose or I will kick your ass. As part of the Disciplinary Committee, I have to keep the day and night class students separate. Even if most of the day students are psychopathic fans." Stella muttered the last sentence.

"Alright, now, can you lead me back to the dorms? I've been lost for hours and I'm really tired." I asked.

Stella groaned as she grabbed my hand and led me back to the dorms. On the way there I tripped over a branch and cut my arm on a rock and sharp branch. Stella helped me up and kept leading me back to the sun dorm. When we got there, she helped me back to my room and ran to a nearby nurse's office for some bandages. I inspected my wound to see it was three light cuts on the bottom side of my lower arm. The blood from the wounds trickled lightly around my arm. When Stella got back, she quickly sat in front of me. When she saw the blood, she froze for a moment.

I got weirded out, "Stella? You okay?" I asked.

She snapped out of her trance, "Huh? Oh! Right." Stella muttered as she cleaned the wound and wrapped bandages around it.

"You seriously alright? You were staring at my arm for a while. Are you afraid of blood or something?" I asked.

"Uh... yeah! I am. I had a... near death experience here at Cross Academy. The event left me a bit traumatized." Stella explained.

I stared at my sister as she struggled to keep eye contact. She was lying or half lying but I didn't want to press her on the situation. It might cause us to have an argument and I doubt my neighbors would appreciate that. Stella got up and left with a wave at me. She had to continue her Disciplinary Committee duties. I, on the other hand, decided to lay on my bed. I looked at my clock to see it was 9:48 p.m. My clock was a standard small block clock that told the time digitally. Over the hours was, in small glowing letters, the a.m. and p.m. The a.m. was currently lit and that made me groan into my pillow. I had to fix it and that took about 20 minutes. When I finished, someone was knocking on my door. I got up and walked over to it. The knocking persisted until I opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked.

I was met with a large hand grabbing my neck and picking me up. I grabbed the attackers wrist and started choking. When I focused on the attacker, it was that night classman from before. Brick was his name I think.

"Tell me. How do you know our class president?" Brick asked.

"You mean Coral?" I asked.

"Don't say her name! You're not worthy enough to speak it." Brick whispered grimly.

"She's just a childhood friend. I met her when I was about 8... maybe nine. I can't really remember." I told him.

Brick threw me onto my bed, "You would do well to listen to your sister. We night class are nothing like you day class. If it weren't for the Disciplinary Committee, I'd kill you myself but I'm going to let you live this time. Go near our class president again and I won't be so kind next time. Got it?" Brick demanded.

"I understand but just so you know. Me meeting her was an accident. I'm new here. I got lost in the forest and ended up there. I wasn't looking for her and I'm sorry for causing you trouble." I explained with a solemn bow.

Brick just shrugged, "Alright, have a good night's rest." Brick told me as he closed my door.

I felt my neck to feel indents from his grip. That guy is way too strong. I guess Stella was right about them being different but what exactly makes us so different? Brick... he picked me up with one hand and threw me onto my bed. That's about 10 feet from my door and he did it effortlessly. What's up with this Academy? Who paid for my stay here and... do they know me? Maybe they knew my family and thought I'd want to come here. Ugh, I hate asking myself questions before going to sleep. It gives me weird dreams so I might as well just go to sleep. As I drifted off to sleep, I couldn't help but remember how Stella and Coral stared at each other. They looked and acted composed but I could tell from their eyes that they slightly hated each other. Even when we were young they hated each other but it wasn't always like that. It only happened after Coral slept over one night. The day of, they were okay, almost friends. The day after, they hated each other and neither told me why. Why doesn't anyone tell me anything?


	3. Ch 3 Second Day

Ch. 3 Second Day

(Edited to remove more mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

I woke up to my sister shaking me. I hate it when other people wake me up. I really don't care about amazing pancakes after the day I had yesterday. Brick was a douche and I think Martha hates me despite acting so nice.

I groaned loudly, "God damn it... Don't you ever sleep?" I asked.

"Only from 12 to 5:30 a.m. and 2:30 to 5:30 p.m. Now get up lazy ass. Time for breakfast and school." Stella ordered.

"Ugh. Don't you have friends to annoy instead of your kid brother?" I asked.

"Yeah but I think it makes me look better when I fuss over my younger brother than a friend." Stella smiled.

"Speaking of friends. Shouldn't you be dating some douche that's hitting the fourth wall like when I talk to the readers." I told her.

Stella blushed hard and punched my left arm, "Don't be a douche! I'm single by choice!" Stella yelled.

I rubbed my arm, "Ow... yeah... keep telling yourself that." I muttered.

Stella shook her head disapprovingly as she forced me to my feet. I yelled at her to get out because we were too old to let her see me strip and shower. Stella stayed outside my room as I shower and removed my bandages. My wounds were closed luckily, so I didn't need new ones. I pulled my shirt over my head and put the school uniform on over it. My right arm didn't hurt so that was a good thing and... oh crap. I could have finished the essay yesterday! Agh! Damn me and my bad sense of direction! I grabbed my school backpack and headed out of my room. Stella led the way as we headed out of the dorm and towards the school. On the way there I noticed three day students surrounding Coral as she leaned against the school.

"I'm just waiting for Stella and her brother." Coral shrugged to the three day students.

"I'm sorry but we can't let you..." One of them, a guy with red hair, told her.

"What's going on? Why are you here... Coral?" Stella growled her name.

"Oh, there you are. I just wanted to say good ni... morning to you and Jason." Coral told me.

"Good morning Coral... but I can't talk to you. My sister, the rules and even Brick want me to stay way from you." I told her.

"Brick? What did that big dumbass do?" Coral asked.

"He came to my room last night, basically threatened my life and choked me a bit." I explained.

"Ah. Well, as class president, I will deal with this. I'm sorry about that but are you mad at me still?" Coral asked.

"It's not a matter of me being mad it's..." Stella interrupted me while I was speaking.

"I told you to stay away from my brother! He doesn't need to be associated with... you people." Stella spat.

"'You people'? Whatever do you mean? We're just students with wealth that go to school at night. There's nothing really different about us." Coral grinned at the three other Disciplinary Committee members.

"Coral... just leave please. It'd help me if you'd cause no problems... please?" I asked.

Coral shrugged, "Alright. As always, it was nice to see you Jason. Bye." Coral winked at me before walking off towards the moon dorm.

"Ugh. That girl is doing this just to piss me off." Stella sneered.

I glanced at the three other Disciplinary Committee members. How many are there? Kane, Stella and Tanner are all a part of it. How many people to they have in that committee? The orange hair guy was the tallest of the three standing at 5 foot 7. His hair was spiky with a short Mohawk. His eyebrows were brown as well as his eyes. The eyebrows were a bit large but still on the thin side. On his cheeks were little bits of fuzz as a sign that he was developing a beard. His skin was a bit tanned but closer to caucasian white. He obviously wore the school male day class uniform but on his cuffs were Rosaries with the bottoms of them showing a tiny dagger. The Rosaries were painted red as if they were representing blood.

The orange haired guy approached me as the other two left, "My name is Lance. Nice to meet you Jason. Your sister told me a lot about you." Lance introduced himself.

"Yeah and I bet most of them were lies. Hey, you want to do me a favor and bang my sister so she can finally relax? I think she needs her fourth wall broke..." Stella punched the back of my head.

Then she grabbed my head in a headlock to grind her fist on my skull, "You better shut the fuck up or I'll kick your ass." Stella whispered threateningly.

"Stella, that's getting old really quick. Your threats lost their luster a while back." I whispered back.

Stella dropped me onto the ground, "Pfft, whatever. Have fun finding your own way to class." Stella pouted as she walked off.

"Wait! Stella! I'm sorry!" I yelled as I got up and ran after her.

Lance looked at me in confusion as I ran after my sister. When I caught up to her, she refused to talk to me until we reached the cafeteria. I kept saying I'm sorry but she refused to acknowledge me. When we sat down and started eating, she finally spoke to me.

"You better not embarrass me again in front of the disciplinary committee. I'm already stressed out with Coral and my classes. I don't need you adding to that stress." Stella told me calmly.

"Wow, you can't take a joke?" I asked.

"Do you want to make it to class on time?" Stella countered.

I nodded, "Let me guess what the catch is. I have to stop causing you problems?" I asked.

"Bingo." Stella clapped.

"Why are you clapping to that?" I asked.

"I'm happy you figured it out all by yourself. Let's be honest, you can't find your way out of a bathroom but you can pass your classes with flying colors." It was her turn to yank my chain.

"That was one time and you know it! I was only five!" I yelled in embarrassment.

"Still funny as hell that dad had to go in an grab your stupid ass. Then there was the time you got lost in the park and ended up in a bar that was across the town. How do you even find the shower?" Stella asked.

I got a little mad, "Fuck you. At least I can skip a grade from my intelligence." I countered.

"True but what's the point of that intelligence if you can't find your way anywhere?" Stella asked back.

"Ugh. I'll figure out a way!" I argued.

"I hope so Jason. If something happens to me then you'll have almost no one to rely on." Stella frowned.

"I have Kane and Tanner at least..." I whispered back.

"Yeah... they're not the most... reliable people. Tanner skips class regularly while Kane is... huh. I can't really say much about Kane." Stella whispered.

"Why's that?" I asked.

"It's classified. Like the thing with the night class students." Stella told me.

"Sis, why can't you just tell me what's up? It's not like I can tell anyone that doesn't know. Tanner and Kane are my only... acquaintances. They aren't friends yet and they probably know the big secret." I told her.

"Rui, if I told you, the headmaster would have both our heads. Not to mention the Hunter Society would kill me..." Stella whispered the last part to herself.

'Hunter Society? That's not something she ever talked about.' I thought to myself.

"Anyways... Did you like your classes yesterday?" Stella asked.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. My history teacher was apparently a famous hunter. Well... That's what Tanner told me." I answered.

"Mr. Whyson?" Stella asked.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I asked.

"Eh, he's famous." Stella shrugged.

"Riiight..." I replied with a hint of disbelief.

Before Stella could reply, the bell rang and I couldn't help but groan. Stella got up and showed me the way to the classroom. It was on the third floor so maybe the drop can kill me if I get bored enough. The class itself was Algebra and god damn was it boring. It was like someone was making sweet love to my head with the business end of a broadsword. Jesus Christ that was dark. This class had the aura of a dead cat until our teacher came in. He looked like a model and I think some of the girls were drooling over him. He was about 6 feet tall with glistening blonde hair. His eyes were a beautiful shade of purple that seemed to shine in the light. He wore a slightly tight light blue button up short sleeved t-shirt. His muscles were well defined on his arms as he carried a rather large math text book. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes. His skin was a shade between pale and tanned with flawless skin. He had no facial hair, perfect white teeth, and bright lips.

"Hello everyone. Mr. Gretle got injured and will be out for the year. With the headmaster's blessing, he's allowing me to teach the day class as well as the night class for the year." He told us.

"Whoa... if he looks like that I wonder what the female teachers look like." I heard a nearby male student whisper to another student.

"Now, my name is Mr. Flavio. Everyone, take out your textbooks and open to page 15. Surely you all can count that high." Mr. Flavio joked.

"Great... he's going to be a douche." I muttered to myself.

"You!" Mr. Flavio pointed at me, "What's the Pythagorean theorem?" Mr. Flavio quizzed.

"A squared plus B squared equals C squared." I answered easily.

"Hm. Didn't think you'd answer that one. Alright. What's the square root of 441?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"21." I answered simply.

"What is pi?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"Pi is a mathematical constant. It's basically the ratio of a circle's circumference to its diameter. It's commonly said to be 3.14159 but nothing further due to the decimal being infinite." I answered.

"You don't look like a nerd and yet you know so much." Mr. Flavio commented.

"Yeah well... it's a trade off for my bad sense of direction." I replied.

"Well, looks like we know who people will annoy for help. You get a 90 for the day. I'm taking ten off for being... a douche? Was that what you called me?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"Yep. A douche with good ears. Curse my bad luck." I groaned.

"Hey, a 90 isn't bad, it's much higher than the IQ of everyone here." Mr. Flavio commented with a humorous smile.

"Hey!" screamed the entire class.

I suddenly felt a little scared as the entire class glared at me, "Hey, look at the bright side. You have a window seat." Mr. Flavio laughed.

"Are you suggesting that I kill myself?" I asked in shock.

"No, of course not. We're only on the third floor. You'll most likely break your legs. Though, you should be able to crawl since it'll only take the class about ten minutes to catch you. So I suggest you crawl fast." Mr. Flavio joked.

"Yeah... I'm so boned." I whispered to myself.

"Alright, with that over with, back to what I was saying earlier. You are to read pages 15-22 right now. The problems on pages 23-24 are due tomorrow. Since tomorrow we have classes 2, 4, and 6 for the day. I do hope to see at least half of you do your homework. If no more then 75% do their homework, then the entire class gets detention." Mr. Flavio smiled.

"That's not fair!" A brown hair male student yelled.

"Life isn't fair. So please, do your homework." Mr. Flavio grinned.

Everyone groaned as I slammed my head on the table. I never got to meet the other teacher but I really wish I did now. This night teacher is a fucking asshole. I pulled out my textbook and opened it to begin reading. It was basic concepts of mathematics! What the fuck!? Does he think we're a bunch of monkeys? I glanced around the class. Well... I guess half of us are... It literally took me 2 minutes to read the pages and I started on the homework. As I started, Mr. Flavio put his hand on my shoulder.

"What's your name?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"Jason. Jason Kigyar." I introduced.

He pat my back, "Ah, a Kigyar. You must be..." He stopped as I finished his sentence.

"Stella's younger brother. Yes. I've heard that like a hundred times already." I replied.

"I guess you would. Well, it's nice to meet you. I hope you'll at least be a pleasure to teach." Mr. Flavio told me.

"Are you trying to make everyone hate me?" I asked.

"In my defense, you did call me a douche." Mr. Flavio joked.

I banged my head on the desk, "Great. I can tell this class is going to rock." I replied.

"Oh! Are you going to join the Disciplinary Committee like your sister?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"No. I'm planning on passing my classes instead of supporting segregation between the rich and middle class." I replied.

"Is that what you think the day and night classes reflect?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"Uh, yeah? You night class people look like models, rich as hell and some of you are straight up ass wipes... If you mind my French." I told him.

Mr. Flavio shrugged, "Yeah. You got us there."

Mr. Flavio left me alone to do my work. I was able to finish the homework with at least 45 minutes left in class. I decided to take a nap until the bell rung and I had to go to my next class. As I left, I asked for directions and Mr. Flavio pointed me in the right direction. The class I entered was more like a lab. The tables were attached to the floors with multiple cabinets for storing dangerous chemicals. The Tops of the tables were made of black marble. The teacher's desk looked so out of place as the room has a lot of tops being made of black marble. Overall, the class looked nice because everything was neatly placed and organized. The beakers, hotplates and plastic gloves were laid out on the tables. Each seat had a set of the three and I sat in the front left. There were six tables in rows of two. Since there were six tables, there were three rows. The middle, left and right of the room was open for accessibility. Our teacher and class were both fine. Nothing out of the ordinary happened and I met no one new. It was rather relaxing really. If I were to make a list of good classes. Class 1, gym and class 5, science, were on the good list. We had to mix different colors of water and record the changes. The only thing that surprised me was when I mixed green with yellow and it made red. That surprised the hell out of me. The dye they used for the water must have traces of a chemical to keep the color changes from being simple. Red and blue made green while yellow and green made red. Strange. Somehow, through it all, I had fun. I gave the teacher my report and headed out of class after the bell rung. It was lunch time. I forgot to ask for directions and ended up getting lost again. After twenty minutes of wandering, I found Tanner.

"Jason? Are you lost?" Tanner asked.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked.

"You look hungry and scared. I'd say it's pretty obvious." Tanner replied.

"Yeah... Think you can help me find the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Jason... it's right behind you." Tanner told me unimpressed.

I looked behind me to see the cafeteria full of students. Huh... I almost found it. That's good... right? Tanner pat my back as we went in and got our food. They were serving beef cheese lasagna today and god was it enjoyable. Me and Tanner sat with Stella but soon Kane and Lance joined us.

"Lance? You're actually here? Aren't you usually outside the moon dormitory gate to watch out for trespassers?" Tanner asked.

"Yeah but Bridget took that duty today. She didn't feel like eating." Lance responded.

"Bridget? How many of you are there?" I asked.

"Let's see. There's me, Kane, Tanner, Stella, Bridget and Michael. So, there are six of us." Lance answered.

"Why am I hanging out with you guys if I'm not even allowed to know what you guys are actually doing? It makes it hard to have a decent conversation with you all." I told them.

"'Cause' you want to hang with the cool kids." Tanner joked.

"More like, hang out with my sister and her outcast friends. I mean, look at you guys. Cool kids? No one here likes you because you're the Disciplinary Committee." I replied.

"He has a point." Kane agreed.

"Yeah but we all have to make sacrifices. Instead of being a jerk, you should be happy that we sacrificed our freedom to be your friend." Lance told me.

"What exactly makes you sacrifice your freedom?" I asked.

"No offense but your sister does." Lance answered.

"What!?" Stella asked.

Lance laughed, "Calm down, just a little joke."

Stella fumed at him as we continued to eat. After we finished, we started to talk about normal school stuff. Classes, teachers, homework etc. Halfway through the conversation, the bell rung as we all got up to go to our Class 6. Stella gave me directions that led to the school's auditorium. The auditorium looked like a theater because it had a large wooden stage with a lot of chairs set up in rows. Since I was at the top, the auditorium slopped downward, I was near row 22. The seats started out with 15 in the first two rows and then add 2 after every two rows. I'd say this auditorium can fit about 550 people in here. On the stage was my teacher and the class. There were only 17 of us so this might be a relaxing class as well. I walked to the stage and noticed there weren't any stairs. The stage was up to my chest so I placed my arms down and jumped. As I jumped, I swung my body to the left and got one leg on it to pull myself up.

"Jason Kigyar?" The teacher, a 55 year old man, asked.

"Yes sir." I replied.

The old man was about 5 foot 3 but looked shorter since he was hunched over. He wore a gray sweatervest, dress pants, and dress shoes. He had a large body spot on his head while his surrounding hairs was curly and gray. He had a large bushy mustache that was a bit darker gray than his hair. His pale skin seemed to sag in some places due to the effects of aging.

"Welcome Mr. Kigyar. Everyone, I hope you'll enjoy the time you spend in this class. My name is Mr. Thompson. Some may laugh at the art of acting and the such but I hope none of you will. This class be probably be the most enjoyable of your entire day. There will be no written tests but there will be a kind of test that I will grade. You probably already guessed it but I'll say it anyways. I'll grade you on how well you act. What defines 'how well' you may ask? Easy, your effort, emotion, and memory will play a major role in the grade. Going up here and being depressing and mellow will fail you unless your character demands it. Since it's your first day, I'll give you all scripts to act out. This is just for a little fun since you'll all probably fail but try to have fun." Mr. Thompson told us.

He handed out our scripts and mine was pretty depressing. It fit me perfectly so I did a silent fist pump. The class went amazingly. Everyone actually had a good time as we messed up and fumbled on words. I did the worst because I forgot my lines. With everyone watching, I got a bit of stage fright but through the fright, I had fun. This class made it on the fun list with an emphasis on fun. When we finished, he had us get a bit of exercise by playing a game called streets and alleys. One person is a cat and the other is a mouse. The rest of us were used as walls that would change whenever Mr. Thompson wishes it. There were three rows of five and, with our arms out, we made streets in a horizontal line and alleys in a vertical line. The first two were both girls and it was pretty funny. One of them fell and her skirt flipped up to give everyone a view. Why don't girls just wear shorts underneath the skirt? Wouldn't that help? Eh, it's not my problem but the rest of class went without a hitch and soon the bell rung. Now came the problem; can I make it back to my dorm or will I get lost again? Ugh, where is Stella when I need her? She says she sleeps after school is over for the day class so she's probably at the dorm. Well... lucky her. Ugh. Please god, don't let me get lost.


	4. Ch 4 No Blood Lost

Ch. 4 No Blood Lost...

(Hey guys, I hope your Thanksgiving and Black Friday went off without a hitch. Mine was awesome and if you like the story please Alert, favorite or review. Thank you.)

(Edited to remove more mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

I found my way back to my dorm room luckily. I guess I'm finally getting used to this place. I was working hard on my essay to get it done today. By the Time I finished, edited and rewrote it, It was 7 p.m. The thing is, it was completely done. I'm sure there's still one or two minor errors but that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm done and I cam do... absolutely nothing... The curfew is in effect so the school grounds are off limits... what will I do for the next two and a half hours? I decided to go take a shower first and slip on my pajamas. That wasted about twenty minutes so what now? Hey, maybe my neighbors are actually pretty cool. I decided to leave my room and head to my left. I found another room and knocked on the door. Within seconds the door was opened revealing a couple of really nerdy guys.

"You can't join our awesome dungeon and dragons club." One of them spat.

"Fuck you guys, I was just... lost." I responded and wandered back to my room.

...God that was a fail... fuck, what now? ...Know what? Fuck the curfew. I'm going for a walk. I changed back into my school uniform and left my dorm room. I found my way out of the sun dormitory and walked into the forest. I just need to waste 2 hours and what harm can come to walking in the forest while the night class are learning? The forest was pretty relaxing to walk through. I looked up at the sky to see it darkening. Even with the trees blocking my vision, I could see bits of orange. With the sun setting, I'm not going to stay outside for long. As I walked, I started hearing the trees shake. A guy, probably 16 years old, with really short black hair, jumped down. He wore a black bandana over the bottom half of his face. His eyes were a light blue and when he stood up, he was about 5 foot 10. He had pale skin and wore the school uniform for the day class. On the back of his hands were tattoos of a cross. They were merely outlines though.

"Before you say anything, let me guess. You're Michael and you're a part of the Disciplinary Committee." I guessed.

"Well, that makes it slightly easier. Come with me." Michael ordered.

"Why?" I asked.

"Day Students that break curfew are sent straight to the Headmaster and given a punishment from him." Michael answered.

"And if I refuse?" I asked.

Michael reached into his own suit and pulled out a pistol. The pistol had a silver colored slide, frame, and trigger. The grips were made of smooth wood and the sides of the barrel are etched with the words 'Crossing' and 'Bloody Rose' and along the top are the words 'Crossing Danger'.

"Whoa! What the hell man!? Why the fuck do you have a gun!?" I screamed.

"Discipline, now get moving because after I drop your dumb ass off, I have to get back to my rounds." Michael ordered.

I decided to stay quiet and threw my hands up. Michael jerked his head to signal me to walk. I walked towards the way he jerked his head and he quickly followed. Well, this is a bitter sweet experience. I'll finally be able to meet the Headmaster but not under the right circumstances. Now he's going to think I'm troublemaker and hate me. We reached the main school building and started walking through it. I peeked into the classrooms to see that all the lights were off. The only reason I could see the students is because of their clothing. The white school uniform makes it very easy to see them in the dark. I noticed that they seemed to glare at me as I passed by the rooms. As we passed by one room, I noticed Coral was sitting in the back of the room, looking out the window. Michael poked my back to make me walk faster. A male night class student with short blue hair walked by us. He glared at Michael and I noticed the gun wasn't touching my back. Did he point it at the night class student? Wait... are my sister and the others in this committee a bunch of bullies? If so, that would make sense why the night class might hate them.

"Did you point your gun at that student?" I asked.

"That's none of your business. Walk faster!" Michael yelled.

We made it to the third floor and reached the headmaster's room. The room's walls and ceiling were painted white. The entrance of the room revealed a large square room. Across from the door was a wooden desk with a variety of writing utensils, notepads, and letters. Linking the desk to the doors was a long green carpet. Several pictures of various romantic sites were hung with bronze frames. There were two windows behind the desk with green curtains. On the adjacent walls were white couches and three lamps. Sitting behind the desk was our Headmaster who wore a black robe. The robe itself is black while the neck, inside, and cuffs. On the back is a picture of a red Cross. Around his neck, a chain necklace attached to a black Rosary with Ruby and Sapphire gems etched into its outline. He has dark skin with grayish white hair. His eyes were gray like his hair and he had a bushy black mustache that was gray on the edges. I assumed he was about 55 years old but his skin seemed normal.

"Headmaster Vendrick, This day student broke the curfew so I brought him here." Michael reported.

"Alright, go back to work. I bet Tanner is asleep on the roof again. So, go check on that and if he's sleeping then you know what to do." Headmaster Vendrick replied.

With a nod, Michael put his gun away and left the room. I looked at our Headmaster until he beckoned to come closer. With a sigh, I stepped forward until I stood right in front of his desk.

"I'm sorry sir but I needed to..." he raised a hand, signaling me to stop.

"Before we talk about what you did and punishments, tell me. Are you Jason Kigyar?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

I hung my head with a sigh, "Yes. I'm sorry but I'm kind of tired of constantly introducing myself and having everyone say..." He interrupted me.

"Are you Stella's brother?" Headmaster Vendrick said for me.

"Yeah. I just wish people wouldn't bring her up every time I talk to them. Not to mention all the girls are head over heels for the night class males." I frowned.

Headmaster Vendrick laughed, "Yeah, lots of guys feel that way but they do get lucky. It's the uh... what do you kids call them..? Fangirls, I think?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"You're right, they're called fangirls. Bunch of annoying bitches." I whispered the last line to myself.

"So tell me, what's the excuse for breaking curfew?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"To be honest, I had nothing to do and no one to talk to so I got bored. I only wanted to walk around the woods for an hour or two. I didn't think it'd cause any harm." I answered honestly.

"Hm. So, your sister hasn't told you anything about the night class?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"No. She refuses to and I can't think of why." I replied.

"I'll be honest, she isn't allowed to tell you why until the secret isn't worth lying over. I will tell you this, the night class is dangerous. Try to stay away from them if you can, but that's up to you." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"Even Coral is dangerous?" I asked.

"You know Coral Jaeger?" Headmaster Vendrick asked in a bit of surprise.

"She was one of my childhood friends. My only friend for a time as well. I like to think she still counts me as one but deep down I know that isn't true." I responded.

Headmaster Vendrick shrugged, "Maybe but that isn't the problem. Due to you breaking our academy's curfew, you'll survive detention tomorrow from 2:30 to 6. If you are not there, you will be suspended for three days. Oh, and while suspended, you're not allowed on school grounds. Do I make myself clear?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"That's insane. Where would I go if..." he cut me off.

"Do I make myself clear?" he repeated.

"Tss, yeah. I understand. Where will I go for my detention?" I asked.

He handed me a letter, "Here. It's map of the building. The room is classroom 247B. Your sister mentioned that you have a hard time figuring out where to go." Headmaster Vendrick smiled.

"Your basically saying that I get lost easily." I frowned.

"I was trying to be nicer but I'll be blunt, your bad sense of direction has caused a few issues. Stella reported the instance where you met Coral and Brick because you got lost." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"I should have known she'd tell you that." I muttered.

"Yes. Now please head back to your dorm room and stay there. The night class should leave you alone but if they don't, just scream. Someone from the disciplinary committee will show up to assist you." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"Isn't that a bad idea? If Someone from the committee sees me on my way back, wouldn't they bring me back here?" I asked.

Headmaster Vendrick scratched his chin, "Ah, you're right. They would do that, even your sister. Hm... Alright, I'll get one of them to take you back. After all, you might end up getting lost." Headmaster Vendrick chuckled.

I did a small chuckle and shook my head as he pulled out a cell phone, 'Why did Stella describe him as the proud prince of douche bag?' I wondered.

He sent a text to someone but I didn't get to see the name. After a couple of minutes, my sister barged into the room and I felt like walking back alone was a better idea. My sister grabbed my right ear and started pulling me towards the door. I said goodbye to the headmaster quickly but then complained to my sister. After getting out of the headmaster's room, she stopped pulling. Instead, I walked behind her as we made our way through the school. On the way, Coral was walking through the hallway in the opposite direction.

"Why am I not surprised..." Stella muttered.

Coral grinned as she approached us, "Don't worry. I won't talk to her okay?" I whispered to Stella.

Coral walked by Stella but grabbed my wrist, "Jason, are you joining the Disciplinary Committee?" Coral asked suddenly.

"No." I glanced at Stella to see her glaring at Coral like usual.

"Then why are you here at such a time?" Coral asked.

"I went for a walk and someone from the disciplinary committee caught me. So now I have detention tomorrow. Why are you here?" I asked.

I noticed Coral do a quick smirk as she looked at Stella for a moment before focusing on me, "Oh, Just this." she showed a small cut on her finger that glistened with a bit of blood, "I just need a small bandage." Coral smiled.

I noticed Stella looked extremely uncomfortable, "How'd you get it?" I asked.

"I bit my finger too hard." Coral chuckled.

"You used to do that when we were kids. Were you taking a test or just concentrating too hard?" I smiled.

"Concentrating. It's a bad habit that I just can't seem to break." Coral chimed with a giggle.

For a moment, I saw Coral from when she was 11 years old with that same giggle, "Wow... deja vu." I muttered.

"Why's that?" Coral asked.

"You have that same giggle from when we were kids." I commented.

She giggled and flicked my forehead, "You're still a kid dummy."

I rubbed my forehead with a blush, "I'm turning 14 next month." I muttered.

"Oh? But you're not a man until you meet that significant other." Coral teased.

I blushed more, "I don't need to be a man yet but I won't be a child. Hmph." I pouted.

Coral went to place her hands on my cheek but when they were an inch from it, Stella pointed a pistol at Coral's head, "Don't you dare touch my brother!" Stella yelled.

Coral grinned at her as she finally touched my cheeks with both hands, "What now?" Coral chuckled.

I noticed Stella struggled to pull the trigger before putting the weapon away, "Just leave my brother alone please. I already said this but I'll repeat myself, I don't want him to be associated with you... people." Stella looked away sadly.

"Strange that you'd say it like that Stella. Well, I'm off to get a bandage. I hope to see you again Jason." Coral smiled.

I smiled back, "I wish I could say the same. Bye Coral." I replied with a curt nod.

Coral waved goodbye as she smiled happily before walking away. As she walked away, I watched her and noticed her look back at me. I turned to walk with my sister but I couldn't help but smile. Maybe she really is my friend still... Stella was acting weird though.

"Stella, are you okay?" I asked.

She was breathing heavily, "Yeah, I... I just need to use your bathroom. I think I'm going to puke." Stella panted.

I frowned, "Alright, then let's hurry and get there." I replied.

"Okay." Stella agreed.

We started running until we finally reached the sun dormitory. When we reached my room, I quickly opened the door and allowed Stella to use my bathroom. I sat on my bed and waited for her to be finished doing what she was doing. I couldn't try to sleep because I needed to lock my door when she leaves. Five minutes passed and I noticed that she sounded like she was choking.

"Are you okay?" I asked worriedly.

"Ugh. I'm sorry. I think it's... oh god..." Stella groaned.

"Sis? Are you sure you're fine? We can get you a nurse or doctor." I told her.

"Jason, you need to get someone from the disciplinary committee here!" Stella yelled.

"Why?" I asked.

I noticed the air in the room got chilly as her choking ended. She opened the door and wandered out revealing that her eyes were red. Red veins seemed to cover her neck and cheek as she started growling.

"S-Stella?" I stammered.

"Jason... run. Ugh. I can't keep myself back!" Stella yelled as she held her head.

I opened my door, "What's happening?" I asked since I was hesitant on leaving.

"I'm turning into a vampire... like the night class kids." Stella groaned.

I felt my eyes widen, "The night class are all..." I thought of Coral, "Vampires?" I asked in shock.

'No way. This has to be a lie. A trick. Vampires can't be real but... Stella she's...' I thought to myself.

Stella took out her gun and threw it towards me. I looked at the gun and then her in horror as she continued to fight her transformation. I didn't know what to do. I was scared. I... I'm about to lose my only family. The only one that was left...

"Jason, take the gun and run! If I follow... shoot me. You have to or else I'll kill you and drain your..." she licked her lips hungrily, "Blood." she whispered.

I couldn't be indecisive anymore. I quickly grabbed the gun and ran. As I did, I heard running from behind me. I glanced back to see Stella was chasing me with glowing red eyes and sharp teeth. She lunged at me with a leap but I dropped my body to the floor. She flew overhead but caught herself on the wall of the staircase down. That meant she cut me off from this direction. I pointed the gun at her but she made a twisted smile. She knew I didn't have the nerve, the will to do what I must... I was weak. I couldn't kill my own sister... Stella jumped off the wall and tackled me in my moment of indecision. She didn't waste any time as she drove her fangs into my neck. My body reacted quickly and threw her off in a panic. I held my now bleeding neck as I hurried down the staircase. Stella kept up the chase. Her efforts redoubled now that she tasted my blood. As I ran with my bleeding neck, I couldn't help but notice that no one was investing the commotion. You'd think someone would investigate something like this. I mean, my sister has gone insane and is now chasing me for my blood. That should cause some alarm, wouldn't you agree? I could hear my sister get closer to me as we reached a T section. Damn my luck with having to live on the third floor plus my bad sense of direction! I heard my sister jump as she lunged to grab me. Luckily, I reached the T section first so I jumped to my left to get out of the way. Stella slammed face first into the wall but I didn't waste time seeing if she was knocked out. I knew she'd continue the chase. When I reached the end of the hall, I found myself in good fortune. My hasten decision has led me to another staircase to reach the first floor. I heard Stella shriek in anger as I ran down the steps. In the heat of the moment, I skipped a step and fell. Stella lunged at me after jumping off a wall from behind. Since I fell, she flew over me and I rolled down a step before jumping off the next step my feet touched. Stella was on her back and tried to get up when I landed both feet on her stomach.

"Ow!" Stella yelled.

"Sorry!" I apologized back to her as I kept running.

Stella quickly got up and resumed the hunt. I ran into the forest and quickly hid in some bushes. I heard my sister run by but stopped and started sniffing the air. I felt like a hammer slammed onto my head and almost killed me. She can smell my blood since she's a vampire. How could I be so stupid? I quickly got up and ran knowing that Stella was right behind me. I forced myself through thorn bushes, low branches, and jumped over exposed roots. My legs started to ache from the constant running but I didn't slow down. My neck wound stopped bleeding much to my surprise. I eventually found myself at the school when Stella finally caught up. She tackled me to the ground and I twisted me onto my back. Where the fuck is the Disciplinary Committee when you need them!? I bet you anything that Tanner is asleep on the roof because Michael was too lazy to wake him up. I tried to punch Stella but she caught my wrist. I placed my free right hand on her chest to push her back as she pinned my left hand. She hissed at me as she started to overpower my right hand and slowly edged her fangs for my neck. I did the best I could to keep her back with my right hand but she was too strong. With a grin, she used her other hand to grab my right wrist and pinned it beside my head. I felt like I was about to get raped and go figure. I guessed this is forced penetration... ha ha ha... fuck, this isn't the time for jokes. She moved her head down to bite my neck but I did the last thing she seemed to expect. I slammed my forehead right into her nose and I think I heard a snap. She stopped pinning me to hold her nose in pain. Taking the opportunity, I pushed her off me and tried to run. My first step got me to stand but my second tripped me as I felt her grab my ankle. I fell face first onto the dirt and was dragged towards her. Stella jumped on top of me and forced my left arm down and exposed my neck. I honestly thought I was dead but somehow, I felt her weight was lifted. I turned my head to see that Stella was kicked off me by Coral.

"Stella, I can't believe you'd stoop so low as to attack your own brother. You must have turned into a level E huh? Sad... I always did enjoy our fights but I guess this is the last one." Coral shrugged.

"Coral, How did you know where to find me?" I asked.

"Easy, I can smell blood from a great distance. I knew it was your blood, so I came running. You okay?" Coral asked.

"I'm not important right now. It's my sister, what's wrong with her?" I asked.

Stella stood up and glared at Coral, "C... Coral. Stay... Stay away from... my brother..." Stella choked.

I noticed that Coral raised her right brow, "Huh, you're not completely taken but I can't let you murder your brother. Sorry." Coral smiled with a head tilt.

Stella jumped at Coral but did touch her at all. Coral wasn't even there but I finally saw her again. She stood behind Stella with her right hand up with all fingers extended. Stella turned to look at her but couldn't save herself from Coral's attack. With a quick swipe of her hand, Coral cut off Stella's head. I watched it like it was in slow motion as Stella's head lifted off her shoulders. I felt my eyes widen as a part of me died from watching my sister's life get taken. Even if she was trying to kill me, she was my sister.

"Stella! NOOOO!" I screamed as her head and body turned to dust.

I quickly crawled over to the dust and picked some up. Suddenly, the dust started disintegrating until there was nothing left. Like my family, Stella was just gone leaving me all alone. Why do things change?


	5. Ch 5 Low life

Ch. 5 Low Life

(Edited to reduce the mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

I sat on the ground next to where Stella's dust disappeared. I was on the verge of a mental breakdown as my mind processed what just happened. My parents died recently and now my sister? Is this a joke? Punishment? As I collect my thoughts to understand the situation, Coral sat next to me. I didn't notice her but when she wrapped her arms around me, I felt surprised.

"It'll be okay Jason." Coral whispered.

I pushed her away and stood up, "This is your fault, isn't it?" I accused.

"Huh?" Coral was taken aback.

"You knew! Didn't you!?" I accused.

Coral gave me a blank stare, "Of course I did. As a vampire, I can tell if another is either a vampire or a class D and E. A class D or E is a human who was turned into a vampire by a pureblood. When a human goes level E, like your sister, they go into an uncontrollable blood frenzy. She was going to kill you and anyone else she came across for their blood. I had to kill her in order to protect you." Coral explained.

"What level are you?" I asked.

Coral looked away uncomfortably and answered me, "Class A..."

"What exactly is, 'Class A' Coral?" I demanded.

"Class C is a common vampire, Class B is a Noble, and Class A is a Pureblood." Coral answered.

"Did you do it?" I asked.

"Do what?" Coral asked back.

"Did you turn my sister into a vampire?" I clarified.

"Of course not. Even if I disliked her, I'd never do that." Coral replied hastily.

I started laughing after a realization hit me, "Oh my god. I can't believe it. It makes sense now!" I suddenly yelled.

"What makes sense?" Coral asked.

"I think I understand why she hated you. I can't believe how stupid I must have looked from my ignorance. She only started hating you after you slept over. You... you tried to bite me! Didn't you!?" I accused.

Coral's eyes widened before looking down, "Y... yes..." Coral admitted.

"I'm just food... is that why you wanted to be my friend!? Maybe get me to like you so that I'd bow to your request and allow you to drink my blood? No wonder you never told me you were leaving. You never cared about me... You... you freak!" I screamed and started running into the forest.

-A few minutes later-

I found my way back to my dorm room miraculously. I slammed my door shut and locked it. With that done, I jumped onto my bed and started punching my pillow. After the fourth punch, I realized how useless that was. With a blank expression, I twisted and fell to lay on my back. I was laying across the middle of my bed. I felt something in my pocket and decided to pull it out. It was the pistol my sister gave me. I felt a flash of memories flow through me. Times I spent with my sister and our family. All three of them... gone. It's like one of our family portraits being burned. The last part was a picture of me and I think I should join my family. Stella was the only person, other than Coral, that knew about my birthday. She even promised me a cake... now what? Tanner and Kane aren't close enough to want to hang on that day. Not to mention they have to watch over the demons. I checked the pistol to see it was fully loaded still. The safety was off and I stared at ceiling before bring the gun overhead. I heard a loud knock as someone tried to get my door open.

"Rui... please open the door." Coral begged.

I glanced at the door before looking back at the gun. If this can kill vampires then it should be able to kill me easily. The knocking got louder but I continued to ignore it. I didn't want to see Coral at all. I hate myself for even liking here. I pointed the gun at my head and pulled the trigger. I didn't feel anything as the bullet bounced on my forehead and rolled down my nose and left cheek. I felt a flash of anger and sat up to throw the pistol. Coral forced the door open as I threw the pistol at my mirror. The mirror shattered the moment it was hit by the pistol. A large shard grazed my right cheek but didn't cut me. Coral hesitantly walked towards me but I picked up the gun and pointed it at her.

"Is god trying to punish me Coral?" I asked.

"No. The weapon you're holding is called the Bloody Rose. It's filled with anti-vampire rounds that are harmless to humans." Coral answered.

"Why did you come here? I know you don't care about me!" I asked.

"Jason, I do care about you." Coral replied.

I noticed her hand glowed a bit as the mirror shards reassembled. They melded together perfectly like my mirror never shattered. I crossed my legs and turned away from Coral. I looked down unable to even think of looking at her. I hated Coral so much right now. Coral hugged me from behind. She buried her face into my hair and seemed to take in my scent. I couldn't help but blush.

"Get out..." I muttered.

"What?" Coral asked.

"Just... get out. Please." I begged.

Coral did as I asked and left the room. I didn't know if she looked back at me but I found myself wondering that.

-A few days later-

The entire school was surprised to find out that my sister died. The day after she died, the school announced her death. Everyone in the day class was surprised by this news. To cover up that she turned into a vampire, they blamed it on a fall. The report suggested that she was patrolling the roof, Tanner caught her attention as she walked to make her fall off the edge. Tanner was partially blamed for her death but no one was cruel enough to openly say it. I served my detention but refused to say anything. I felt so empty now and it gradually got worse. I was an idiot. I should have known. I should have listened to Stella. If I did then maybe she'd never have seen Coral's blood. Coral... I can't believe I actually fell for her kindness. Acting like I was her friend... I bet she thought it was hilarious.

After that day, I went to school like my body was doing it out of habit. I talked to no one, did my work, ate and then I went back to my dorm. I'd just stare at my mirror and think about nothing, no one. I refused to acknowledge anything because it looked hopeless. I have no family, no true friends and I almost fell for a vampire. My life is such a disappointment. Saturday came and I heard a lot of commotion in the hallway. The other students must be heading out to be with friends or family. I didn't do anything that day. I just stared at the ceiling or a wall. Night came and I decided to go to sleep. Someone knocked on my door but I ignored it. After a half hour of knocking, I heard what resembled a forehead hitting the door in frustration. I pulled my blankets to completely cover me. I didn't care who it was and soon sleep overtook me.

Sunday arrived and when I woke up, I felt awful. My stomach ached in hunger, I smelled like the ass end of a donkey, and I had a booming headache. It took a lot more effort than I'm used to. My depression was starting to really wear on me. I got into my bathroom and took a shower before getting dressed in my uniform. I didn't feel like staying in my room so I opened my door to leave. I chose to wander around the school grounds aimlessly. I eventually found myself at the school's front gates. A thought crossed my mind that I should leave and never return. Maybe I'll find a bridge to jump off. I decided against it and turned to head back to the school. On my way there, I was met with an unpleasant situation.

"Hey, you're that dumbass." I heard Michael mutter.

I turned around to see Michael sitting in a tree. He was polishing his Bloody Rose as he relaxed on a branch. When he was done, he fell back with a flip and landed on his feet.

"With your sister dead, we could use you on the Disciplinary Committee." Michael told me.

I couldn't remember if I told him that I was Stella's brother but I didn't really care at the time, "Not interested. I'd rather die living a normal life than someone's dinner." I replied.

"Sorry to say, but Coral is interested in you. That makes you involved in our peculiar nightlife." Michael responded.

"I don't give a fuck. I'm going to school, and then going back to my room. Anyone knocks, guess what? I'm not home." I replied.

"You know Coral could have her night classmates kidnap you or something? If you join us, you'll learn how to protect yourself." Michael suggested.

"Sorry, but I know Coral won't try to hurt me. If she wanted to, then wouldn't she have done it already? Especially after my sister's death." I reasoned.

Michael shrugged, "Fine. Become vampire refreshments. No blood loss for me." Michael told me as he walked by whistling.

I shook my head in aggravation before heading towards the cafeteria. Tomorrow was my birthday... I wish Stella was here to... I smacked myself to keep my cool. Everyone stayed a step back from me and whispered to their friends. Can't they just act like nothing happened? Is that too damn hard? I just buried my emotions and grabbed my lunch. My stomach ached for food since I didn't eat in the past 38 hours. I grabbed a small cheeseburger with a few fries. The food was enjoyable, and I couldn't help but feel a little bit better. As I finished, Tanner and Kane sat next to me.

"Hey Jason. How are you holding up?" Kane asked.

"Like a building with no supports." I replied with a mock laugh.

"You know, we could never fill the void your sister left but we can help you. You're our friend too." Kane told me.

"Yeah. I knew you were down in the dumps, but it ain't the end of the world you know." Tanner smiled.

"It also 'ain't' the best time. Now tell me what you want so I can say no faster." I told them.

"We want you to join the disciplinary committee. Since you know the big secret, there's no barrier. We can become best friends!" Tanner smiled with his hand extended towards me.

"No thanks. I rather graduate and live a meaningless existence, or commit suicide, than to be one of you crackheads." I replied.

"Jason, your sister joined because she wanted to protect people, including you, from the night class. If you joined, I think that'd make her proud." Kane countered.

"Ha, that's a good one. My sister would never want that. Know what she wanted even to her dying breath? For me and Coral to never be within 2 feet of each other. If I join you dipshits then I'm basically inviting Coral into my life. Not to mention, every other vampire will hate me because of Coral's affiliation with me. Brick wanted to break my neck and almost did by accident." I complained.

"Guys, give it up. He's obviously too much of a pussy to join us. Even if he did, he'd die on the first night, guaranteed." A new high pitched female voice told us from behind.

"Great. Bridget is here." Kane muttered.

"That skank really knows how to be a bitch." Tanner added.

I looked at Bridget to see she was about 5 foot 6 with long flowing blonde hair. On her right and left side was a pony tail that drapes her hair down. Her eyes were a sharp green with eye liner around them. On her right cheek were small tattoos of tiny stars. Around her neck was a collar with a metal antichrist pentagram attached to it. She wore a black jacket with it unbuttoned to reveal her white dress shirt. Tied around her right arm is her red ribbon. She wore a black mini skirt with white short shorts underneath. Then to finish it off, she wore black knee high socks and a pair of dark colored boots. As she walked towards us, I noticed something as her skirt moved. She tied a bit of rope on her upper left leg with a dagger being held there.

"Why are you wasting time on this no life? He's obviously too stupid to do anything." Bridget insulted.

"What!?" I yelled.

"See what I mean? Stupid and afraid. Oh no, they're gonna hurt me. Protect me sis. You're nothing but a pussy." Bridget mocked.

"I'm not a pussy! Screw you, you... bitch!" I yelled.

"Please, you couldn't even find your way to the bathroom. How could you be helpful? You're afraid of the night class because you're weak. You could never be a guardian like one of us." Bridget whispered in my ear.

I got up and yelled, "Yes I can! Fuck you! How do I join!?"

Bridget smiled and pat my cheek, "Already done. Good boy." She giggled and walked by me.

"What... just happened?" I muttered.

"Bridget totally kicked your ass in a mental battle. She used her insults to egg you on until you agreed to join us." Kane explained.

"...Reverse psychology?" I muttered.

"I think so." Tanner agreed.

I sat down, "I can't believe I fucking fell for that. Can I change my answer?" I asked.

"Nope, with your yelling and Bridget's comment, I'm guessing the headmaster already agreed for this." Kane told me.

Just then, the intercom spoke, "Jason Kigyar to the Headmaster's office. Jason Kigyar to the Headmaster's office."

"...My god... I hate you all." I growled as I got up and left the cafeteria.

-An hour later-

I finally made it to the Headmaster's room, "It took you an hour to make it here?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"Shut up! I got lost!" I fumed in between pants.

"But I gave you a map." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"I don't have it with me." I replied.

"You should always have your map with you." Headmaster Vendrick countered.

"This isn't Minecraft! This is real life and I don't have time to argue with you." I replied.

"Then sit down, shut up, and listen to what I have to say." Headmaster Vendrick glared.

"Fine." I muttered as I sat down.

"Jason, as you know, we need new Disciplinary Committee member. Your sister was actually a part of the hunter society." I raised a brow, "By that reaction, you must be ignorant to what that is. Allow me to explain. The Hunter Society is actually called the Vampire Hunter Association. However, if we call it that, then everyone will be aware that vampires exist and might cause a panic. So, we usually just call it the Hunter society to keep it under wraps. Your sister was an average hunter. She killed about 13 Level E's. Not bad but not exceptional. It's... unfortunate that she never told us about her... affliction." Headmaster Vendrick whispered the last sentence hesitantly.

"She certainly never told me. I don't even know why she kept it a secret. Thanks sis..." I muttered angrily.

"Yes... well... she couldn't tell you even if she wanted to. It was a classified subject." Headmaster Vendrick reminded.

"Yep... classified. Like that never backfired before." I grunted.

"...Tell me. Coral has been very... attached to you. Do you know why?" Headmaster Vendrick suddenly asked.

I shook my head, "Maybe she wants to suck my blood or maybe she has a fetish with seducing men and then biting them right when they think they're about to get some." I shrugged.

Headmaster Vendrick frowned, "It's causing problems. Look, I have a favor to ask." Headmaster Vendrick whispered.

I raised an eyebrow, "What is it?" I asked.

"I want you to spy on Coral." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

I sat back in shock, "No way. Sorry to say it like this, but fuck that. I'm not going to risk my blood for you and this dumb shit society just to spy on my ex-friend." I replied angrily.

"Jason, you're already a part of the committee and society. I suggest you do as I ask or else, your blood will be fed to them." Headmaster Vendrick grinned darkly.

I felt a shiver go up my spine, "Are... you really threatening me?" I asked.

"Take it how you will but know this. I didn't just let you come here, someone else did. No one knows who but that doesn't really matter. You know what does? Information. Information on our enemies that pretend to be our friends." Headmaster Vendrick grinned.

I felt myself panting as the reality set in. I was trapped. He's giving me no choice and... I... wait... why do I care? I have no reason to live.

I decided to smirk, "Please, your threats don't scare me. With no friends or family, what do I live for? Nothing, that's what." I replied.

Headmaster Vendrick grinned as he snapped his fingers. I heard bones cracking from behind me as a man who looked like he was in his late 20's with short brown hair, red eyes, exposed fangs, a bloodied white button up shirt, blue dress pants and dress shoes stood up. I felt my eyes widen as he jumped towards me and my chair. I quickly jumped to my left and looked to see the guy ram into the chair. The chair snapped in half as the discarded pieces were thrown aside. The Level E vampire looked at me hungrily as he lunged at me. I picked up my legs to catch him as I reached into my pockets. I pulled out my sister's Bloody Rose and shot the vampire three times. He jumped back and fell onto his ass. He held his three wounds that bled on his chest. I quickly got up and shot the vampire four more times before he turned into dust. I panted hard until I fell back into the wall and sagged down into a sitting position. With loud heavy pants, I realized what I had just done. I murdered a vampire.

"Quite exhilarating, isn't it? The heat of battle can cause a person to feel many things. Excitement, fear, joy etc. I can get another one in here, there are plenty of death fodder in the streets." Headmaster Vendrick threatened.

I swallowed hard before standing up, "That won't be necessary. You proved your point. I won't disappoint you." I replied with a solemn bow.

"So you agree to spy on Coral?" Headmaster Vendrick asked for clarification.

"Yes, you can count on me. If she's planning anything and tells me, I'll tell you." I replied.

"Good. You'll start tomorrow when you and the other five guardians keep the day class back." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"Oh god, I'm going to have to keep the fangirls back? Oh no, that's going to be a huge pain in the ass." I complained.

Headmaster Vendrick shrugged, "No one ever said that life will be easy." he told me.

I nodded in agreement before heading out of his room. I walked back to my dorm and got lost on the way. When I finally got to my dorm room, it was nightfall. I opened my door and walked into my room, panting from exhaustion. I threw my clothes off and headed into my shower to relax. While I was in there, I heard a loud knocking as someone banged on my door. I finished my shower post haste and threw on my night clothing. With that on, a white muscle shirt with black sweatpants, I opened the door. No one was there but when I looked down, there was a cake with a letter. I shook my head with a small smile as I picked up the cake and letter. I closed my door and sat on my bed with the cake on my lap now. On the cake said 'happy birthday' and I quickly opened the letter.

It was a message that said, "Happy birthday Jason. I hope this cake will make you feel better. I made it myself. Enjoy. With love - Coral."

My first instinct was to throw the cake onto the floor but the cake's design stopped me. The cake itself was a two layer circular cake with vanilla frosting. On the top where happy birthday was written in blue colored frosting, was a picture. It was a pretty badly drawn picture on me and Coral sitting in a tree looking at a sunset. Wait... I remember that day...

-4 years ago-

"Coral... I'm scared of heights." I whined.

Coral smiled as she helped me into the tree, "Don't be. I'm here for you."

I got in the tree and walked onto a branch before sitting on it. The tree was a tall oak and Coral sat next to me.

"Wow, that sunset is pretty." I smiled.

"Do you think I'm pretty?" Coral asked.

"Yeah." I giggled.

Coral smiled and grabbed my cheeks, "I think you're cute. Happy birthday Jason." she leaned in and kissed my lips that day...


	6. Ch 6 First Day on the Committee

Ch. 6 First Day on the Committee

(Edited to reduce mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

I woke up Monday morning to my alarm. Today was my first day as a Disciplinary Committee member. I needed to remember that I will need to sleep after school is over. On Mondays, students have all six classes. Each being about 45 minutes long. It's mainly used as a guide to remind everyone what we've learned and to collect homework. During gym, I met up with Kane to play a little soccer. As usual, I sucked but still had some fun. With Headmaster Vendrick threat in recent memory, my depression was in the past. I needed to focus on the here and now or else I'll join my sister. Knowing her, she'd probably kick my ass in the afterlife as well in real life. Sigh, so I need to do the best I can to keep my life from being a complete disappointment. As the day progressed, I started to realize how easy it was for me to find my classes. That on its own was a silent victory for me. I hate getting lost but, knowing my luck, I'll still get lost in the forest surrounding the academy. Hm... I wonder if anyone will laugh when I graduate and thank the academy... Heh, that was a shitty joke. When I had history, Tanner fell asleep during class. To woke him up, I 'accidently' kicked his chair hard enough to knock him over.

"Yo, what the fuck!?" Tanner screamed.

"So, how's the weather this fall?" I asked with a slight grin.

"You pushed me over, didn't you!?" Tanner accused.

I scoffed, "Ah, how dare you accuse me of doing such a thing. I was just sitting here doing my work when you slumped to the right and fell over on your own accord." I replied with a rather bad English accent.

Tanner joined in with his own English accent, "I dare say. Are you accusing me of sleeping during this class good sir? How dare you? I assure you mistaken gent. that I was fully awake and enjoying the services this fine establishment provides."

We started laughing until a pistol went off. We saw our teacher Mr. Whyson holding up a gun. I felt my left eye twitch as he glared at me and Tanner in particular.

"Now that I have your attention. Get back to work before I go Germany on your asses and blitzkrieg the shit out of you." Mr. Whyson threatened.

A random male student stood up and threw one hand up, "Hail Hitler!" He yelled with a fake german accent.

Mr. Whyson pointed at him, "Detention all this week! From 2:30 to 5:30!" Mr. Whyson yelled.

"What the fuck!? Can't you take a joke?" The student asked.

"3 day Suspension! Get out of my classroom now or else you'll find out how good of a shot I really am." Mr. Whyson ordered.

The male student sprinted out of the room and I heard a girl whisper, "Whoa, Mr. Whyson is really scary."

I looked out the window, "So... you think this fall will kill me?" I asked in a whisper.

Tanner threw a book at me, "Read dumbass!" He whispered.

I opened the book he threw and gingerly skimmed the pages. Occasionally, I'd glance at Mr. Whyson to see him inspecting the room. I returned my gaze to the book as I remembered what Tanner said. Supposedly, Mr. Whyson is a famous hunter. Only now do I understand what kind of hunter he is. He must be a vampire hunter. No wonder he looks the way he does. This academy is full of freaks.

Class 3 came and went. Our teacher graded our essays and I got a 93. Awesome, first good grade of the year. He told the class how most of them wrote well but the others brought the overall grade average down. I looked at a girl's paper who sat in front of me. Her essay was basically unreadable due to her mistake with a big 15 written at the top. Ouch, that's a horrid grade to start the year with but guess who doesn't care? Dumb bitch should have been writing her essay instead of fangirling over the night class. The rest of the class went better than I expected. No homework either so that helps.

Then class 4, math. When I walked in, I noticed Mr. Flavio was reading a book. I couldn't help but narrow my eyes at him as I walked to my desk. He was a vampire like everyone else in the night class. I wonder... is he going to bite any of his students? He didn't seem like it because he acts like a complete douche to everyone. Halfway through the class he decided to talk to me in the hallway.

"I heard what happened to your sister. So, you know now?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"That you're a vampire as well as everyone in the night class? Yeah. I know now. The headmaster basically forced me to join the Disciplinary Committee." I replied.

"Yep, that sounds like something he'd do. Now, The real reason I wanted to talk to you is about your future. I can see it in your eyes. You can go far in the business world. You truly are sharp. What do you want to do when you graduate?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"Don't know. With my sister's death, my future looks bleak." I replied.

Mr. Flavio pat my left shoulder, "Keep your head up. Living for as long as I have, I know things will get better for a smart kid like you." Mr. Flavio smiled.

"Maybe but right now I feel like I'm trapped in a dark room. With my family dead and my lack of friends, I'm pretty lonely." I told him honestly.

Mr. Flavio pat my back, "Don't worry about it, being 278 years old, I've seen people suffer through worse. You can get past this. Come on, class will be over soon." Mr. Flavio supported.

I cracked a small smile as he led me back into the room. The bell rang a few minutes later. I went to class 5, which is science, and it started off with taking notes on basic biology. When that was over, our teacher gave us a sheet of paper. I read it over and realized it was homework that revolved around what we took notes on. With 5 minutes left in class, I sped through the questions and finished it just in time for the bell to ring.

Then came the last class of the day, drama. As I walked there, I realized that we didn't have lunch at all today. I decided to ask a fellow student about lunch and he told me that lunch is after the six classes today. That helps me out because If I finish my lunch quickly then I'll be able to get some extra sleep. I quickly ran to my class 6, and entered the auditorium. My class was already on the stage, so I ran down and jumped onto the stage. Mr. Thompson smiled at me as I got into the group of students. I looked around to see there were only 14 of us today. Mr. Thompson took the time to explain that today we're going to review what we accomplished last week. Mr. Thompson commented on how well I can perform dark monologues and emit it's emotions. A girl near me was the exact opposite and I couldn't help but laugh at her nervousness.

For the rest of the class we played streets and alleys again. I ended up as the cat as the girl ended up the mouse. It was pretty comical to hear her squeal every time I get close to catching her. Mr. Thompson was on her side due to his constant switching from streets to alleys. The sudden changes caused me to get cut off when I was ready for the kill. When I glanced at Mr. Thompson, I could see that he was smiling with a chuckle. I decided to take things a little bit more seriously. I decided to keep myself low to the ground and stealthily walked. The girl stopped running to look around. I was looking between the legs of the people acting as wall. I saw her stop so I started moving towards her position. She was completely unaware as I walked by her alley. Mr. Thompson switched every so often as I walked around to the edges and waited. The girl came out that end of the street and I snuck up behind her. I tapped her shoulder and earned a scream as she turned to face me. Mr. Thompson clapped and told us that we did an excellent job. The bell rung and I quickly left to go to the cafeteria. When I opened the doors to what I thought was the cafeteria, I found myself at the girl's side of the sun dorm.

"Wait, how the fuck did I get here?" I asked myself.

I decided to leave back where I came until I found myself at my dorm room door. With an aggravated sigh, I decided to just go in my room and sleep. When I woke up, it was 5:30 p.m. I quickly got up with a yawn and ran out of my room. I had to make it to the moon dorm gate before they open. When I finally arrived at the gate, it was five minutes away from being opened. Bridget, Tanner, and Michael were keeping the right side back. As for Tanner and Kane, they were trying to keep the left side back but were quickly becoming overwhelmed. I ran over to help them push the girls back but soon found myself getting pushed back. I was tempted to use my gun to regain order but that might cause a panic instead. They started to push harder as the gate started to open. The force of their pushing was too strong as they forced me back. Eventually, I started to fall back and the fear of being trampled crept in. Then, I found myself being caught by Coral from behind.

She glared at the girls hatefully, "Get back and don't ever touch my Jason again or else you won't even live to regret it." Coral threatened.

The girls shivered as they quickly backed up into a perfect straight line, "Thanks..." I muttered as I stood up straight.

I started to fix my clothing, "Did you like the cake I made?" Coral asked.

I held up a hand to hide my mouth as I whispered in Coral's ear, "Yes but how were you able to cook it so well if you only drink blood?" I asked.

Coral smiled, "It's a secret." Coral winked.

Martha came up from behind Coral, "Class president, we need to get to class. You can't afford to be late." Martha whispered.

Coral shrugged, "Alright. See you around Jason." Coral smiled.

Coral continued to walk as several various vampires walked in the open path as well. One them was about 6 feet tall, with short straight blazing red hair, a straight face, has his ears pierced with iron rings, and light purple eyes. He glared at me with his middle fingers extended towards me as he walked by.

I glared back at him until he turned to face towards the school, "That's Abyss. He likes to think he's top shit when he ain't." Tanner whispered.

"Seems like they all do. They're completely ignoring the day class." I commented.

"Yeah... they probably think they're lesser beings like cattle. I wonder if they kidnap their fans for a feast." Tanner growled.

"Do you hate vampires?" I asked in a harsh whisper.

"Not really but Michael does. They murdered everyone he cared about except him. I've never heard the full story from him but that's the jist of it." Tanner replied.

A few of the girls behind Michael were planning to rush past him, "Try to pass me and I'll break both your legs." Michael threatened.

I chuckled as the girls back away nervously. I noticed that I was gaining a lot of glares from the night class. They must have known about Stella or they dislike me because of Coral's interest. When the night class finally made it to the school, the day class students dispersed. I approached Kane to see how he was doing.

"Hey Kane." I greeted.

"Hey." Kane replied.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked.

"Sure." Kane shrugged.

"How do you feel about the night class?" I asked.

"...Nothing but disdain and hate." Kane narrowed his eyes angrily, "It's mostly my fault but part of the blame will always belong to them. When I first came here as a freshman, I met a night class senior. She snuck out of the moon dormitory to find someone to talk to. I was new so I was too nervous to talk to anyone. I must have looked like easy prey to her." Kane looked at the ground with a look of harsh sadness, "She approached me and acted like she wanted us to be friends. For two weeks we'd talk whenever possible, sneak out to see each other, and cause trouble for other students. After the two weeks, she treated me differently. Every day, she'd lead me into the forest and 'spend time with me'. What really happened was a complete mind fuck. She'd put me to sleep with her vampiric powers. As I slept, she'd do whatever she wanted to me. Bite me, rape me, beat me... it didn't matter. To hide the damage, she'd use her powers to heal me before I woke up. I only found out a month later when I suddenly collapsed in class from exhaustion. Turns out, my body was weakened due to severe blood loss. The nurse told the Disciplinary Committee and they started spying on me. I'm very thankful that they did, if they didn't... I'd have been killed. This girl planned to kill me after I collapsed in order to hide the evidence. However, the Disciplinary Committee swooped in and saved my life. After that, I was told everything and asked to join the committee. I wasn't sure at first but with the recent event fresh in my mind, I wanted to protect my fellow students. So I joined and never regretted it until I was forced to go kill a level E vampire. He couldn't have been no older than six but this kid... he murdered his own mother. When I found the kid, he was feasting on the bodies of his mother and other children his age. When I found him, he turned to me with tears streaming down his face. You know what he told me? He said, 'Help. I can't control myself anymore.' I felt so bad for the kid and tried to shoot him but he attacked me. He only said that to make me regret killing him. I eventually shot him in the leg and he smiled at me as I pointed my gun at him again. He told me, 'Thank you sir.' He wanted me to end his suffering... when I killed him, I realized something. Being a vampire is a curse because you hurt those you care about just to survive. Level D and E vampires are doomed. All of them. They don't even want to kill other humans but they're forced to. After killing that kid, I realized that I freed his spirit and I see this as an opportunity to save people from living out their curse. As for the night class, they're all monsters and can't be trusted. How long until Coral tries to bite you? How long until your 'best friend' tries to kill you?" Kane asked.

"Coral isn't my best friend. She's far from it. I'm only trying to keep an eye on her." I told him.

Kane shrugged, "Alright. You want to mess with the Pureblood then by all means, do it. However, I won't jump in to save you if you screw up." Kane frowned.

I shrugged, "It's fine. Wait, you said that night class student fed off you. Doesn't that make you a level D?" I asked.

"No. She was a Level B, a noble. Only a Level A, a Pureblood, can turn humans into Level D and E vampires." Kane replied.

"Jason!" A feminine voice yelled from behind me.

I turned to see Bridget smiling, "Yes?" I asked.

"If you're hungry, I brought some extra food." Bridget smiled happily.

I raised an eyebrow, "Alright... wait. Is this a trick like what you pulled in the cafeteria?" I asked.

"Of course not, I made these sandwiches myself. They're simple Pb and J but nothing beats the classics." Bridget chuckle with a head tilt.

"Can I have one now?" I asked.

"Sure!" Bridget smiled.

"Why are you being so nice to Jason? You act so mean to me." Tanner asked.

"That's because you're an idiot. Not only that, I think Stella would want me to look after Jason because, unlike you, I'm reliable." Bridget replied rudely.

"What do you mean? I'm reliable!" Tanner yelled.

"Oh really? Would a reliable person fall asleep while they're on guard duty?" Bridget asked.

"Yes! ...Wait, can I change my answer?" Tanner asked.

"I rest my case." Bridget grinned.

"No offense Bridget but Stella would rather have Jason be Coral's servant than trust you." Kane told her flat.

"What do you mean? Heh." Bridget laughed nervously.

"You made Stella's boyfriend cheat on her with you because of an argument over cheesecake." Kane glared.

"It was really good cheesecake!" Bridget argued.

"Bitches! I just want a sandwich okay?" I pleaded.

Bridget handed me a sandwich before continuing her argument with Kane. They continued to bitch at each other until Lance told them to knock it off.

Lance then signaled for me to come over to him, "Today's your first day so I'm going to be your trainer. The others need to patrol the school and I mean patrol the school." He glared at Tanner in particular.

Tanner held his hand up with a shrug as he and the others went towards the school, "What are we going to do?" I asked.

"I'm going to teach you how to use your weapon. The pistol you carry is called a Bloody Rose. Right now, It's equipped with anti-vampire rounds. However, you can replace those rounds with standard 9mm ammunition to kill a human attacker." Lance told me.

Lance pat my back and led me towards the school, "Why would I need to kill a human?" I asked.

"Some vampires can hypnotize their victims to do their bidding. So they'll force their victims to throw themselves at us to allow a quick escape." Lance explained.

"How did Stella get mixed up in all this?" I asked.

"She was born into it. Your Uncle was a hunter and Stella was... a scapegoat. I assume your parents didn't want you to get mixed up with all this." Lance told me.

I shrugged, "I guess..." I replied.

Lance led me into the academy and we went inside the Headmaster's office. In the back left of the room was a large wooden door that wasn't there before. Headmaster Vendrick was in the room currently so Lance nudged his head towards the door. I nodded as we walked towards the door and opened it. It revealed a large shooting range. The range had two booths with each stretching as long as 15 meters. The booths had a large wooden board to separate the two booths. The door was directly behind the booths with a large supply of ammunition beside the door. Lance took my gun and walked over to the ammunition to load my pistol with non lethal rounds. He handed it to me and set me up on the right booth. At the end of the hallway was a human sized doll with targets on its body.

Lance helped me hold the pistol correctly, "Alright, now in order to aim. You need to keep calm. Steady, deep breaths. On the gun are iron sight that you can use to aim at your target. See that dummy? Aim for its head." Lance instructed.

I closed my left eye and aimed towards the dummy's head. At first, the gun kept shaking but as I calmed down, so did my hands. Eventually I held the gun straight and shot at the dummy. My bullet barely grazed its right cheek so I refocused and aimed again. This time, when I shot, I actually hit the dummy on its outer face.

"Nice job now try to hit it in the center of its chest. Only difference is that I want to you shoot quickly. You need to get more experience when dealing with recoil." Lance told me.

I aimed a bit down and started pressing the trigger quickly. After the third shot, I lost control over the recoil. Since I knew what I was dealing with, I aimed at the dummy again and shot a bit slower than before. After the twelfth shot, I lost control again but Lance pat my back.

"You're doing well for a newbie. Stella could have hit anything with her eyes closed." Lance grinned.

I looked away, "I never had a sibling rivalry with my sister. I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't bring her up that way." I responded.

Lance frowned and walked over to the ammo supply, "Alright, then let me teach you to use this. A Submachine gun." Lance smiled.

I smiled back and continued to work with Lance on this. The recoil for the submachine guns were a lot larger than a pistol's kickback. As I trained myself, I couldn't help but wonder if I really was meant to do this sort of thing because my sister certainly was.


	7. Ch 7 Day Class Incident

Ch. 7 Day Class Incident

(Edited to reduce the mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

After target practice, Lance told me to go to the roof with Tanner. Tanner wasn't the most reliable watchman but in a firefight, he's apparently legendary. His reaction time and accuracy is just as good as our history teacher's. I never saw our teacher's skills in person so I can't really say how amazing it is. He did almost shoot Tanner though, in class. When we got to the roof, we examined the immediate area. No one was out and, from what I could see, no one needed help. That's a good thing I hope.

After two hours, Tanner needed to take a leak so he left me there. I continued to examine the school grounds from up there but then I felt something. My instincts were sharper as I quickly pulled out my Bloody Rose and turned around. I pointed it at whoever was trying to sneak up on me. I wasn't surprised to find Coral standing there with a smile.

I didn't lower the gun, "You know I'm not going to bite you." Coral told me.

"I used to know but now I'm not so sure. How can I trust you Coral. I'm obviously human and you're a vampire. I may not know much but I know the jist of it. You suck human blood to survive." I told her.

"Well... that's half true. We can also suck another vampire's blood to survive. Not only that but when we love someone, we get a slight craving for their blood." Coral blushed a bit.

"Then go drink your lover's blood and leave me the fuck alone." I told her angrily.

She wouldn't leave me alone, "Jason, I don't have a lover. I have someone in mind but he's not being very cooperative." Coral chimed.

I gave her a narrow glare, "Smart man. If I was him, I'd never fall for your tricks either because you're a blood sucking freak." I replied cruelly.

Coral smiled warmly at me, "Even when you say such hurtful things, I can't think badly of you. I still remember that boy from four years ago. The one that climbed the tree and sat next to me. The one I..." I cut her off.

"That boy is dead! He's been dead for years! He died when his 'best friend' abandoned him! You must think rather low of me to think I'd forgive and forget, or do you think I'm a stupid cow to drink from?" I asked.

"I've never thought low of you Jason. You're so smart and kind. Look at what you've achieved from your intelligence. Even Mr. Flavio speaks highly of you, to his night class! That's amazing! He honestly believes in your abilities and WANTS to reference you to any college you want. I know you hate us right now but I'm not asking you to sacrifice your humanity. I just want you to be my friend again." Coral looked at me hopefully.

'I want you to spy on Coral.' Headmaster Vendrick's words rang in my head.

I lowered my gun, "Fine, but don't think for a second that means I forgive you." I told her sternly.

Coral nodded and over to stand next to me, "It wouldn't be fun if you forgave me so easily." she smiled.

"How do you know if I'll forgive you at all?" I asked with a raised brow.

"Just call it a vampire's intuition." She smiled that showed off her right fang.

I just shook my head, "Are all female vampires like you?" I asked.

"Like what?" Coral asked.

I decided to poke fun at her, "You know. Slutty." I smirked.

She pinched my side making me yip, "Funny." She pouted.

I rubbed where she pinch, "Jesus... at least I know where you get your strength from. What other powers do you have?" I asked curiously.

"Well... let's see. We have strength, glass, power over other vampires, and... I think healing as well. Though, I only use it when I have too. Little cuts and bruises can heal on its own." Coral shrugged.

"Why do you go out of your way to associate with a human like me?" I asked.

Coral smiled and looked at the moon, "You were my first human friend. A real human friend. The others were just... losers I guess. You were so honest and genuine, that I liked you. I never approached you out of pity. I actually saw the potential you held and decided to act on it." Coral replied honestly.

I frowned, "To be honest... I became your friend out of desperation. I didn't have any left and needed that companionship. It's funny that my desperation almost got me killed." I shrugged.

"I wasn't going to kill you!" Coral frowned.

"Oh, so you were going to drink your fill, turn me into a vampire and then conquer the world with a shroud of darkness?" I asked sarcastically.

Coral blushed, "No! ...well... maybe... but Stella stopped me so it doesn't matter!" Coral yelled.

"Why the fuck is someone yelling? ...Oh shit." Tanner muttered when he saw Coral.

"Hello Tanner. Did you fall asleep on the way back?" Coral asked.

"No. I just needed to take a dump. Um... I ain't interrupting anything am I?" Tanner asked.

"Ain't? Is 'ain't' even a word?" Coral asked.

I laughed at that, "Wow, I asked that same thing. I guess he wants to be captain of the illiterate brigade. I really don't think it's a word though." I replied.

"It is a word! Stop trying to say I'm illiterate because I'm not! I speak the English language just fine!" Tanner fumed.

"Uh huh. I bet your failing English and if you 'ain't' then obviously, your teacher isn't qualified for his/her position." I replied calmly.

"Mr. Flavio thinks day teachers don't know their heads from their asses." Coral whispered.

"Just the day class teachers?" I asked back with a chuckle.

"Good point." Coral laughed.

"And here I thought I was a bad guardian. You know, Jason, we're supposed to be watching the night class. Not banging them." Tanner told me.

"If you want, I could break his legs." Coral suggested.

"Go for it." I nodded.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I was just joking!" Tanner yelled defensively.

"Uh huh. What do you think Coral?" I asked.

Coral shrugged, "Don't know but I'm heading back to class. See ya Jason." She smiled and walked off.

Before disappearing from our view, she smiled and waved at me. I waved back with a small smile and noticed Tanner's weird look.

"What?" I asked.

"For real, you bangin' Coral?" Tanner asked.

I looked at him, like he was retarded, "Are... are you serious?" I asked.

"What? It's just a question." Tanner shrugged.

"No, no, no. Not the question, it's what you said. You said bangin' like you grew up in the hood. What the hell is wrong with your grammar?" I asked.

"I just like talking like that." Tanner told me.

"You sir, are an idiot." I told him flat out.

"Fuck you man. At least I ain't no bitch who cries over his dead family all the time." Tanner retorted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I just lost my family, so excuse me for being sad! Especially when my sister almost fucking killed me! Know what? Fuck this, I'm going for a walk. Enjoy being the look out." I screamed back.

I shoulder bumped Tanner aggressively as I walked past him. I was only teasing him about the way he speaks. He didn't need to be a dick and use my dead family as an insult. That's just not right. I angrily walked down the halls and ended up outside. With an angry sigh, I walked into the forest knowing full well that I'd get lost, but I didn't care. I needed to be alone no matter the consequence. As I walked through the forest, I couldn't help but notice the change in scenery. Even the temperature seemed to drop until I found myself near a lake. The water shone bright sparkling blue in the moonlight. I looked at this lake and felt a bit better. I was still mad but this view did help a bit. As I stood there, I heard someone approach me from the forest. I pulled out my gun to see three night classmen surround me. It was Abyss, Brick and Martha. They looked at me with frowns on their faces except for Abyss who flat out hated me.

"What are you guys doing here? Shouldn't you all be in class?" I asked to hide my nervousness.

"It's lunch." Brick told me.

"Oh that's just great. Let me guess, you're going to say I'm on the menu? Guess what, I'll kill at least one of you before your lunch can start." I told them.

"As much as I'd love to do that, we not allowed to." Abyss shrugged.

"Coral has ordered us not to harm you in any way or else we'll be exterminated. However, your sudden will to become a member of the Disciplinary Committee is... strange. Your sister just died after trying to kill you and yet, here you are. Any normal human would be moping in depression until suicide occurs. Instead, you're acting like it never mattered and now your starting to get buddy buddy with our leader." Martha told me.

"I think you're a rat. Even if I die, I still think I should kill you." Brick threatened.

I pointed my Bloody Rose at Brick, "Just try it, you fuck stick." I urged.

Brick growled until Martha placed a hand on his chest, "Tell us, why did you join the Disciplinary Committee?" Martha asked.

"After what happened, I moped in my room for days. During that time, I had a realization. If I joined the Hunter Society, maybe I can stop you monsters before you cause anyone else pain. That's all you do! You think yourselves so high and mighty, and for what!? Long life spans? You drink our blood? What does that matter? We're both people. Both capable of making logical thought and yet... you think yourselves better? Please, I've known children that are better than ten of you. It sickens me that you think you're so much better than us." I spat.

"We are better than you. Look at your classmates for an example. They think we're the greatest thing on the planet. We're handsome, popular, and intelligent. I'm surprised they can even dress themselves properly." Abyss sneered.

"You must be a barrel full of laughs huh? Do your fellow vampires even like you?" I asked Abyss.

He flipped me off, "Fuck you human." he retorted.

"Go eat a dick vampire." I replied.

Abyss and I glared at each other hatefully until we heard a loud clap. We turned to see Mr. Flavio there. He looked rather disappointed with the three vampires surrounding me.

"You three, you should be in class. Not here, bothering one of my favorite students." Mr. Flavio told them.

Abyss scoffed, "And here I thought we were actually going to fight. How disappointing." Abyss whispered as he started to walk past Mr. Flavio.

Martha soon followed but Brick still glared at me, "You too Brick or are you too stupid to understand the English language?" Mr. Flavio asked.

Brick growled before whispering, "You're lucky you're so well protected but just you wait. I'll kick your ass one of these days."

"Just bring it bitch, I have a 9mm bullet just for you. I'll even brand your name on it. Best part is, it'll still be smarter than you." I mocked.

I heard a loud audible sniff, "Damn, either the forest is on fire or Brick got burned big time." Tanner spoke as he approached from the forest.

Brick turned and walked away as I focused my attention on Tanner, "Why the fuck are you here?" I asked.

"To apologize asshole." Tanner responded rudely.

"Well you're not doing a good job." I commented.

"Fine, how's this. I'm sorry Jason for saying the shit about your family being dead. I do hope you don't try to turn into batman since you're not rich." Tanner said sarcastically.

I nodded and shrugged, "That's a bit better." I admitted.

"I assume you two got into a fight?" Mr. Flavio asked.

"Yeah, but I'm a bit calmer now, so I'll go back to my duties." I shrugged.

"Alright, you best follow me since you tend to get lost." Mr. Flavio smiled.

I groaned out loud as Tanner laughed at me. His laughter was cut short when Mr. Flavio reminded him that he was failing two of his classes. It was my turn to laugh and it felt good. My bad mood was entirely gone and the rest of the night went well. Maybe me and Tanner can be good friends after all.

-The Next Day-

Tuesday morning went well. I got about 4 hours of sleep and breakfast was good. Coral hasn't caused any problems so that's an additional plus. Gym went well but my only complaint was this. Some douchebag decided to force us into a real soccer game and beat us, as in me and Kane with a few other students. To make it worse, he basically rubbed it in our faces like it was his greatest accomplishment.

During history class, we had to take a test. I glanced at Tanner to see him freaking out with only two out of twenty questions answered. I already finished and handed in my test so I was fine. Mr. Whyson ordered us to stay quiet and if he heard one word, instant zero. One student was asking his neighbor for a pencil when Mr. Whyson yelled at him. With his grade now a zero without even taking the test, the student got mad. When he stood up, it threw his chair back and hit the wall behind him. We all watched him leave without uttering a word. Mr. Whyson glared at all of us and that alone made us get back to work.

Then the intercom came on and said, "All Disciplinary Committee members to the nurse's office please."

Tanner jumped for joy, "Yes! Saved by the committee!" Tanner yelled.

"I said no talking during the test! You get a zero as well!" Mr. Whyson yelled.

"Fucking Damn It." Tanner whispered.

I just silently got up and left the room without saying anything. Tanner left right behind me but glared at Mr. Whyson who glared back. I quickly gave the lead to Tanner in hopes of not getting lost. When we did get there, the nurse was absent. Only the headmaster and the other members of the Disciplinary Committee were there. When we were in the room, I noticed a girl laying on a bed. He was completely unconscious and her chest rose and fell with shallow steady breaths. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on so I decided to ask.

"Since this must be important, what happened?" I asked.

"This girl collapsed in my math class." Michael reported.

"Well, math is really boring." Tanner shrugged.

Kane facepalmed, "She didn't collapse from boredom you idiot!" Bridget yelled.

"Okay, fuck you too. Skank..." Tanner whispered.

Lance sighed, "She collapsed from blood loss." he moved her head to reveal more of her neck, "See why?" Lance asked.

On her neck were two small holes that resembled a vampire bite. It must be recent too because the wound looked fresh. A small trickle of blood was still visible as well. It made me shiver at the thought of one of the night class biting me. Especially since they want to hurt or kill me now. With her bite marks, this confirmed that a vampire was behind this. The question is, who did it? Could it have been a level E or did the night class have something to do with this? I could ask Coral but that'd have to be later…

"Someone bit her... Any ideas?" I asked.

"Night class?" Tanner suggested.

"No, they all went back to the moon dormitory. It had to be a classmate." Lance told us.

"Are you suggesting that one of our students is a vampire in disguise?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"Wait, I thought once a person goes level E, they're completely insane." I added.

"No, some level D vampires drink blood to control their urges. They act so normal even though they hide that dark secret." Lance informed me.

"Yeah... basically camouflage..." Kane muttered.

"Or... maybe they want to stay human as long as possible. It... must be hard to live with the realization that they'll never be normal again." I whispered.

"Yeah but we can't pity whoever it is. They're a danger to every student in this school. They need to be put down." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"How will we find the class D?" Lance asked.

Headmaster Vendrick looked at me and I groaned, "Well, we currently have a member who's in good graces with the vampire pureblood." Headmaster Vendrick suggested.

They all looked at me, "Uh... Oh! That won't work! She's asleep right now and there's no way they'll allow me to go into the moon dormitory. We need to find him during the day, not at night or he/she might attack again." I countered.

"The kid has a point." Michael supported.

That caught me by surprise, 'Whoa, did Michael just agree with me?' I wondered.

Lance shrugged with a defeated sigh, "Sorry but it's our best shot. I'll go with Jason and help urge them to allow us in." Lance told our headmaster.

"Alright, use force if you have to but only if you have to. I don't want another class B incident." Headmaster Vendrick warned.

"I feel like you guys try your hardest to get me killed. The other vampires particularly hate me because of Coral's interest. Have you all forgotten that!?" I asked stressfully.

"Oh, we haven't forgotten. We just don't care." Michael smiled.

"You're a fucking dick! You know that?" I retorted.

Lance pat my back, "The sooner we go, the sooner we can get this over with." Lance whispered.

"Can we just not and say we did?" I whispered back.

Lance shook his head as he forced me to leave the nurse's office and head towards the exit. We made our way outside and headed into the forest as a shortcut. We didn't really say anything as we walked but I really didn't like what we were doing. Anxiety started to build as we approached the gate to the moon dormitory grounds. I've never seen the moon dorm or it's general area. I started imagining things like blood fountains or sacrificial statues and other shit. Lance knocked on the moon dorm gate and I thought that wouldn't work. Turns out, it did. The large door that acted as the gate, slowly opened as Martha greeted us.

She didn't look happy as she approached us with a small cup of water, "What is it?" she asked.

"We need to see Coral." Lance told her.

Martha drop a white tablet into her cup of water, "Why?" she asked.

The water turned into blood and I couldn't help but swallow nervously, "We need her help. Can you please take us to her?" Lance answered kindly.

She started drinking the blood substitute very slowly and then answered us, "Well, considering the fact you brought him, I guess I have to." Martha sighed.

I frowned, "You were so nice when we first met. Why act differently now?" I asked.

"I'll be brutally honest. I only came because Coral wanted me to make sure you were coming here." Martha told me.

"She knew I was going to this academy?" I asked in a bit of shock.

"Yeah, don't know how but she did. Well, get in. I have to close the gate and lead you to her." Martha told us.

We quickly walked in and heard the gate close behind us. Martha walked by us and urged us to follow her. The moon dorm's forest area was densely foggy in certain places. I noticed shadows behind trees as we were being followed. Other vampires no doubt. They were watching us. Waiting for the opportunity to kill us if we try to use our weapons. I knew that's what they wanted but that won't happen. As we walked, I noticed a vampire couple kissing until the boy bit her neck to drink her blood. It was disgusting, making me decide to walk faster until we reached what was equivalent to a large mansion. A very gothic mansion at that. The front doors were painted jet black and opened with a creak. There stood Coral with a smile when she saw me.

"What took you so long?" Coral asked, like she knew we were coming before the incident even happened.

(I hope the few of you that are reading this, are at least enjoying it. I do hope this will become a bigger thing but until then, I will cater to you few. Thank you. Please alert, favorite, or review XD)


	8. Ch 8 Class D vampire

Ch. 8 Class D Vampire

(Edited to reduce the mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

"You were expecting us?" I asked.

"I was expecting you but not him. So, what do I owe the pleasure?" Coral asked.

"I need your help with something important." I told her.

"How important?" Coral asked with a yawn.

"It's very important Coral." I replied.

"Alright, then what's wrong?" Coral asked.

"A day student collapsed during class. Turns out she's suffering from blood loss with a fresh vampire bite. I don't think one of your classmates did it, so it must be a level D." I told her.

"You don't believe it was one of us? Maybe it was me." Coral asked with a frown.

"No, I don't think you'd do something like this." I told her.

She smiled with a happy glint in her eyes, "I'm glad to hear you say that." She replied.

"Back to the point, can you help us?" I asked.

"Yeah but on one condition." Coral smiled.

"What's the condition?" Lance asked.

"I want to go with Jason to find this class D vampire. Just the two of us." Coral smiled with a cute head tilt.

Lance looked at me, "Deal." He told her.

My jaw dropped, "What? Don't I get a say in this?" I asked.

Coral immediately hugged my left arm, "No. Deal with it." Coral whispered to me.

Lance turned to leave and twirled his Bloody Rose openly, "Don't worry, she can sense the vampire and won't harm you. It shouldn't take long." Lance told me.

I groaned, "Why do these things happen?" I asked myself.

Coral started pulling me into the moon dorm, "Come with me please." Coral told me.

"Into the dorm!? Why? The class D isn't in there!" I yelled.

"After drinking that girl's blood, he's probably going to be calm for a few hours. We need to catch him later and what better way to pass the time than to hang with me?" Coral asked with a wink.

"...Lance help! She's going to rape me!" I lied.

Not going to lie, Coral froze when I said that and about 57 vampires suddenly surrounded us. I was frozen in place before trying to look over them. I notice Lance was still leaving and I knew then I was basically fucked.

"Uh..." I did the stupidest thing I could have done, I pulled out my Bloody Rose and pointed it at Coral's head, "You better fuck off or I'll blow her brains out." I threatened.

Everyone tensed up but Coral gently grabbed my hand and attention, "I know you're scared Jason but you'll be okay. Trust me." she smiled.

'She's... not mad that I threatened her life?' I wondered.

I put my Bloody Rose away and watched everyone calm down, "Everyone, leave because if you ruin my time with Jason, I'll ruin your lives and your family's lives. That's a promise." Coral ordered with a glare.

Brick came into view and pleaded to her, "But Coral, you can't keep seeing this human. If you do, the nobles will become furious! You know they're coming to the party on Saturday! If they find out it'll urk!" Brick was backhanded so harder, he was sent sprawling to the ground.

Coral gaze is cold and emotionless, "I don't care. I can do whatever I please. If I want to see my friend, then I will very well do so. I don't like your tone and your attitude. You will respect my decision and those that are my friends. In fact, Jason will be going with me to this party. Right Jason?" Coral asked with a demanding tone.

I swallowed hard from her gaze but then I noticed a faint blush as her look changed to that of nervousness so I smiled, "Sure. I'll go with you Coral." I replied with the intent to piss everyone else off.

It felt good to screw over other people for once and Coral seemed genuinely surprise. Her look changed to that of intense happiness with a quick smile. That look changed to serious when she remembered the situation we were currently stuck in.

She took a deep breath, "Everyone, back to sleep or whatever it was you were doing. Jason is a guest and I want to be with him alone. So go. Now." Coral ordered.

Brick got to his feet and quickly left with the group dispersing quickly after. Coral quickly pulled for me to follow and walk beside her. She gripped my hand rather firm as we walked. The inside looked rather nice but it was so dark, I could barely see anything. The space was huge though with a balcony overlooking the door. Two staircases, one on each side of the room, went up to the second floor and balcony. The floor was made of Marble with black carpets on them. The staircases had red carpets on them with wooden handlebars on the sides. We started walking up the stairs when I glanced at Coral to notice she looked guilty.

"Sorry about dragging you into all of this..." she suddenly whispered.

I shrugged and sighed, "My parents' death caused all of this. That's the only reason I'm even here." I replied.

"If you don't want to come to the party... I won't force you." Coral blushed nervously.

"You really like me huh?" I chuckled.

"Well, your my best friend so there's that." Coral blushed.

I smiled, "Coral, I think I'm your ONLY friend." I joked.

she scoffed, "Ah, how dare you? hmph!" she pouted.

I started laughing, "Come on Coral. I was just kidding." I told her.

"Hmph, hurt my feelings again and I'll bite you." she muttered.

I frowned, "You know I don't want that." I told her.

"Jason... what if I wanted to turn you..? What if I want to spend a thousand years with you?" Coral asked.

"I'm sorry Coral, but that's just not in my character." I told her.

"What do you mean?" Coral asked.

We got to the second floor and started walking down a hallway, "I... I want to be a vampire hunter." I told her.

Coral looked heart broken for a moment but looked down to hide her face, "Oh... so... you want to kill vampires still?" Coral asked.

"Yes..." I replied.

"As a vampire, I want to kill vampire hunters but... if it was you... I... I think I want you to kill me." Coral told me.

I looked at Coral in shock, "What?" I asked.

"If you become a hunter, they'll use you to kill me. I... I can't force myself to harm you Jason. They'll send you, knowing full well that I'd hesitate on the task of killing you." Coral told me with a sad glance.

I forced myself to look away, "I... Sigh... when you killed Stella, I... I wanted to kill you so badly. I... I guess I could have but I didn't. Strangely, you're all I really have left I guess. If I kill you, I'll have no one." I told her.

"What about the Disciplinary Committee?" Coral asked.

"I only just met them honestly. They're just classmates to me still. I guess what I'm trying to say is, you're the closest thing to a best friend I have. I don't ever want to kill you either." I told her.

Coral stopped us and I turned to look at her. She gently wrapped her arms around me and laid her head on my left shoulder.

"I'll help you..." Coral whispered.

"Huh?" I asked.

"I'll help you murder any vampire you have to kill. No matter who it is." Coral answered.

"Why? Why would you kill your own kind for me? I'm not that special and yet... you treat me like I am. With my family dead, I can see how insignificant I really am." I told her.

Her hug tightened a bit, "I think you're special Jason. Isn't that what matters? As for why I'd help you kill vampires... Well... I... I'd... I'd be devastated if I suddenly received news that a vampire killed you. If I'm with you, you'll have little to no chance of dying." Coral told me.

I hugged Coral gently, "I don't think you should. I'm just a human anyways Coral. You'll meet thousands better than me. Why care if I die?" I asked.

"You only live your childhood once. You're the only boy in that childhood to me. As for the other humans, there's only one you, Jason. No one could ever mimic you. Sure, you have small flaws but who doesn't? My main flaw is that I care about humans a bit." Coral told me.

"Is it because of me?" I asked.

She smiled slightly, "Yes. I care about you deeply. That's why I... respect your decisions so much. Even if they hurt me I... can't change how you or I feel." Coral whispered.

"Coral... I'm going with you to the party." I told her suddenly.

She flinched, "I know I already said this, but you don't have to." Coral told me.

"I'm going. I know you want me to be there." I told her.

"That's because I'm being selfish. Only vampires of high nobility and honor will be there. They could try to kill you or worse." Coral told me.

I chuckled, "If you knew that, then would you really ask me to go?" I asked with a smile.

"I guess... Just promise you'll stay by my side during the event." Coral told me.

"I promise, otherwise I'll get lost and resort to eating vampire meat." I joked.

I felt her smile, "You always did know how to cheer me up. Come on, let's go. My room is up ahead." Coral smiled as she grabbed my hand and led me to it.

When we went inside, I noticed how dark it was until she turned on a few lamps. The room itself was pretty standard. White walls, wooden drawers, a queen sized bed with white sheets, a large square window, walk in closet, and a full bathroom. The first thing I stepped on with a bra and decided to mess with her.

I picked it up, "Hm. Let's see what size you are. C cup! Not bad!" I smirked.

She looked at me with an intense blush, "Give me that!" She yelled.

She started chasing me around her room until she tackled me onto her bed. She held me down with one arm and used the other to grab the bra. I laughed as we panted before I noticed she didn't get off.

I looked at her a little nervous and said, "Coral?"

She threw the bra aside and laid on top of me, "Yeah?" she asked.

I blushed hard, "Uh, you mind getting off?" I asked back.

"I do mind, so I'll stay put." Coral told me.

"Come on Coral, my leg is falling asleep." I complained.

"You don't just take a girl's bra and run with it. Vampire or not, both kinds hate it when guys do that." Coral told me.

"I was just having some fun with you and I thought it'd be funny." I said in my defense.

"If that were true, then why check the cup size?" Coral demanded.

"Curiosity?" I suggested.

"Oh?" She moved her head to get her mouth near my right ear, "And why would you be curious about that my dear Jason Kigyar?" Coral asked.

My face felt hot with a blush, "Uh... you know what?" I quickly got her off me and stood on the floor, "Let's go find that Level D." I suggested.

Coral sat on her bed and smiled at me, "Killjoy. Don't you know how to have fun~?" Coral asked.

"Yeah, I do. I have fun when it doesn't have a chance to kill me." I replied.

"I won't kill you. It probably won't even hurt, heh." Coral chuckled.

"I am suddenly feeling a sense of impending doom. I think it's time I took my leave." I blushed.

Coral stood up and jumped off her bed onto me. I caught her, much to my surprise, and felt her legs hug around my waist. Her arms laided on my shoulders to support her body. Her breasts were basically in my face so I forced myself to look up to avoid staring at them.

She seemed to giggle at me; I was probably bright red from my blush, "My~ Aren't you a lovely shade of red," Coral whispered with a caress of my left cheek.

"Uh, I-I... I-I... I-I..." I couldn't stop stammering from my embarrassment.

"Mm, what's wrong Jason?" Coral whispered in my ear.

I felt my legs start to buckle as I staggered and felt my back hit her wall beside her door. I slid down to a sitting position and felt completely helpless in this situation. Coral pulled back and I could see her eyes glowing with her fangs out.

I swallowed hard, "C-Coral, stop." I squeaked.

Coral gasped in surprise before her eyes stopped glowing as she got off me, "Sorry." She whispered.

I looked down as I sat there. That... that was a lot scarier than I expected. She was seducing me but behind it, I could... feel her hunger. I slowly looked up at her to see she was visibly upset. She couldn't even meet my eye after what just happened. I got up and decided to hug her. I still needed to be her friend since the headmaster wants to know what she's planning. This is a good time to ask her questions.

She accepted my hug, "So Coral... Have you been planning anything other than that party?" I asked.

She shook her head no, "I've been too busy with the party and making sure the others are ready for them. We need to impress them, or else we'll have a problem. The nobles are starting to get mad at me. They think I'm too soft on humans." Coral whispered.

"Coral, you are soft on humans. Look at how kind you are to me. You even allowed me in your room and haven't killed me yet." I joked.

"Mm, well I have plenty of time to do that, don't I?" Coral asked.

"I guess you do but we really should go look for level D. If not, I'll get in trouble and you don't want that do you?" I asked.

Coral looked at my chest with a soft smile, "Yeah. Come on. I've taken up enough of your time."

Coral took my hand and started to lead me out of the moon dorm. As we walked, I couldn't help but stare at her. When she told me her powers, she must have hid some from me. I was definitely under some kind of spell when her eyes were glowing. As we left, I noticed a lot of the vampires still glared at me. I looked at Coral with a frown since it seems our worlds truly are different. These vampires may be able to think and reason like humans do but they're arrogant. Maybe some have a god complex even... They have other sources of food but they'll still love human blood above all else. This hunger they feel must cause them to see us as nothing but cattle to fulfill their desire. Yet... they'll still obey someone like Coral who goes against their belief. Being a Pureblood must have more meaning than just a title. Coral probably wants to keep that a secret from me. What else is she keeping from me? Does she really think of me as her best friend or as a food source that'll one day willing submit to her. If I knew for a fact she wanted to be my friend and only that, I'd be her best friend until the day I die. She seems to be very strict to everyone but me and I can't help it. I feel embarrassed. Flattered even... My thoughts stopped when we got out of the moon dorm territory. Coral was gripping my hand rather tightly like she was afraid I'd let go.

"Coral, you're crushing my hand." I told her blankly.

"I just don't want you to get lost." She smiled at me.

I shook my head with a laugh, "I think I'll be fine if I just stick close to you. After all, where on school grounds and I don't want a rumor going around that we're dating." I told her.

"Why's that so bad?" Coral asked.

"I don't want everyone to hate me more and... you're not really my type anyway..." I bit my tongue at what I just said.

Coral put her hands on her hips and glared at me, "The fuck you mean I'm 'Not your type'? I'll have you know that you seemed very happy to comply in my room. If I had check, I'd say your friend woke up for a bit." Coral spat.

I held up my hands defensively, "I'm not used to girls coming onto me. My previous experiences were rather... one sided..." I told her.

"What do you mean by one sided? Do you like woman that try to borderline rape you because I can certainly fulfill that fantas..." Coral stopped talking and blushed.

I felt my right eyebrow raised probably higher than my forehead, "Uh... what the fuck?" I asked.

"Just fucking forget what I said and tell me what you meant," she pointed at my face and almost poked my nose, "Or I'll let you find this level D on your own." she threatened.

I sighed and made her poke my forehead, "They said bad things about me. That I'm ugly, a cheater, other stuff... It gave me such a bad reputation that no one trusted me. Simple gossip turned into harmful rumors and before I knew it, my social status completely fell apart." I told her.

Coral sighed and crossed her arms, "You'd think your type would be a broad statement. Especially after an experience like that." Coral glared with a frown.

"Uh, vampire? Not so good for my life expectancy. You even said it yourself. You get a craving for your lover's blood. Get hungry enough and you'd attack me. You know you would." I told her.

Coral just sighed with a shrug before giving me a disappointed look, "You have no faith in my kind, do you?" Coral asked.

"We keep bickering like this, and we'll look like a normal couple." I chuckled and grabbed her hand.

I wanted to end the conversation so I started walking to force her to walk with me, "You're not getting away from this conversation that easily." Coral told me sternly.

"Ugh, can we please just drop it?" I begged.

"Hmph!" Coral closed her eyes angrily and pouted.

I facepalmed with my free hand, "Why do I get stuck with the crazy ones?" I asked myself.

Coral pinched my side, "What was that?" Coral asked with an angry smile.

"Eep! Ow! Okay! Sorry! I didn't mean you weren't my type." I yelped.

She let go, "Good. Hmph." she forced me to let go of her hand and crossed them over her chest.

I frowned, "Do you hate me now?" I asked.

Coral did a long exasperated sigh, "No. Just don't say that I'm not your type." She frowned.

I scratched the back of my head before wrapping an arm around Coral and hugged her, "I promise I won't." I whispered.

"HOLY SHIT! Jason is totally dating a night class girl!" A day class guy with brown long curly hair yelled.

"Is that Coral!?" A day class girl with short blue hair yelled in shock.

"Oh fuck..." I muttered.

"This... was a bad idea right?" Coral asked.

"Run. If we don't, they'll surround us." I whispered with a nervous smile.

We quickly turned around and started running. I glanced behind us to see an entire crowd of day class students chasing us.

'Don't they have class or something!?' I asked myself.

"Where do we go?" Coral asked as we ran.

"My dorm room. If we get inside before they reach the floor, they'll think we kept running. come on," I told her as we ran faster.

We reached the male sun dorm, yay for me not getting lost, and ran up to my room. I unlocked the door and got inside with Coral. I slammed the door shut and locked it. I listened for any noise in the hall and sure enough, they ran past my dorm room. Thank god. I exhaled a long sigh of relief as I staggered over to my bed and fell on top of it.

"Damn, that was close." Coral panted.

"Did... pant... I ever tell you, how much I hate you? Probably not but it's a good thing. I think it went up several levels." I panted.

Coral rubbed my back, "Just relax. I... Wait, I sense something." Coral told me.

"Sense what?" I asked.

"I sense the class D. It's coming from next door. Come on." Coral told me.

I forced myself up and followed her out of my room to my nerdy neighbors. Wait, there's no way he could be a... We forced the door open to reveal the once clean room to be littered with bodies. The smell hit me and I ran away to catch my breath. I felt something rise from my stomach but I forced it down.

"Seems he's been doing this for a while. Who's room is this?" Coral asked.

"I don't know because I only met them briefly. Although, I do know someone that can help us." I told her.

We closed the door and left the dorm to find the Disciplinary Committee.


	9. Ch 9 The Class D Revealed

Ch. 9 The Class D Found

(Edited more mistakes.)

{Jason's point of view}

Coral and I ran to the headmaster's room. On the way we were... delayed. Coral seemed to have many fans. A part of me wanted to beat the crap out of them but I didn't. There were far too many.

The Headmaster seemed confused as to why we were both there, "So why have you two come to my office unannounced?" Headmaster Vendrick asked.

"We need to know who my neighbor was. His room number is 308. He's the class D vampire. We entered the room and found quite a few bodies." I informed him.

"Yes, that girl who fainted must have been very lucky. The class D seemed to spare her." Coral added.

Headmaster Vendrick sighed before pulling out a laptop. He typed rather quickly but I didn't know what he was doing. I could only assume he was checking the school records. After a couple minutes, his eyes widened for a moment.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Hm... it says here that room hasn't been rented to anyone in over 30 years." Headmaster Vendrick answered.

"What? That can't be possible can it?" I asked.

Coral rubbed my back to get my attention and whispered in my ear, "Human turned vampires can live a long life span. Maybe even a thousand years and age very slowly. I believe he's actually committing identity theft to reenter the school as a new student. If he changes his looks enough, people may not notice." Coral whispered.

I scratched my chin as I thought to myself, "Wait! Headmaster, do you have a picture of the last person that had the room?" I asked.

"Uh, let me see... Ah! Right here. It's loading up but you can see it." Headmaster Vendrick told me as he turned it to me.

I stared the picture before gasping in shock. I knew who it was. The picture was a white skinny male that wore circle glasses. He had short brown hair with a tattoo of a star on his neck. He wore the generic male day class uniform but his face... Pale skin... wait... his eyes are blue... I only knew one person that could fit this description.

"No fucking way!" I yelled.

"Who is it?" Coral asked.

"It's my science teacher!" I yelled.

Headmaster and Coral both screamed, "What!?"

I pulled out my Bloody Rose and sprinted out of the room. I heard Coral yelling after me but I needed to get this son of a botch. I never even noticed it either! The classes were so straight forward... almost boring but... he does suggest for anyone to stay after for more help. That must be where he's getting his food! That sly mother fucker. I ran through the school pushing everyone out of the way. I ran into his door but it was locked with him inside it. My teacher looked at me in surprise but noticed the Bloody rose in my hand. He immediately got up and ran for a window. I growled in frustration as I ran down the hall to find a staircase. When I did, I ran out into school grounds. I looked around furiously until Kane approached.

"Whoa, Jason! What's going on!?" Kane asked.

"My science teacher is the level D! He attacked the girl. I'm going to go look for him, you inform the others!" I ordered as I ran into the forest.

As I ran, I looked around furiously. I knew he'd be in the trees since vampires tend to pounce on their victims. I heard insane laughter as the trees started to shake in the wind. I looked around angrily until I noticed my teacher hanging from a tree branch by his legs.

"Well... I knew I'd be discovered but by my best student? Oh the irony." He told me.

"If I'm being honest, I actually enjoyed your class the most. It was quiet and very interesting on most days. You were quite a nice teacher too. Too bad I have to kill you." I told him.

He dropped to the ground and grinned at me, "Sorry but it's not going to be that easy. I've been doing this for tens of years. You've only joined the committee just recently." He told me.

When he stood up, I noticed how different he looked now. He was at least 6 foot 3 with spiky long brown hair. His once blue eyes were replaced with glowing crimson red eyes. He wore a lab coat with a white t-shirt underneath. As for pants, he had long black dress pants on and dress shoes. His nails were long and sharp as he seemed to snarl through sharp teeth and fangs. One thing went through my mind, oh shit.

"It's interesting how you haven't become one of us yet." My teacher told me as he liked his lips with feral eyes.

I pointed my Bloody Rose at his head, "What do you mean?" I asked.

His feral look grew as he made a twisted smile, "Heh, you know what I mean. Her scent is all over you. That pureblood you spend time with. I can smell her on you. Any vampire can. That's why I kept my eye on you at first even if you didn't notice. Then I realized how gifted you were. It's a shame really," He sprang at me, "That I have to kill you!" he screamed.

I shot my weapon at him but he dodged by thrusting himself aside. It shouldn't be possible to do that and yet he did it. He jumped into the trees to escape my sight. I looked around frantically as he moved around the trees. I heard the branches rustle behind me as he sprung out. I dodge rolled to the right and watched him fly towards an oak tree's trunk. He landed on it and looked at me, sporting a grin all the while. I glared at him as he jumped at me again. I sidestepped him and pointed my gun as he turned to face me. He dragged on the grass, digging up a line of dirt, and growled at me. I shot at him but he jumped up again. As he did, I pointed my Bloody Rose at where he'd be. He gasped in shock when I shot him in the left shoulder. He took a moment to look at the wound before disappearing in the trees. Damn it. I listened but suddenly realized that I couldn't hear him at all. I felt like something was behind me, so I quickly turned around and shot. My bullet scratched his cheek as he tackled me onto the ground. I tried to aim my gun while on the ground but he smack it away. I looked at it as he slid away but that revealed my next. I then felt his fangs pierce the skin and start to drink.

'He's going to kill me!' I thought in fear as I struggled to get him off.

I tried using my legs but he kept those pinned. My left arm was pinned as I tried to use my right arm but it wasn't strong enough. The sound of him drinking, echoed in my mind as I started to cry.

'Oh god, somebody help me!' I prayed with tear filled eyes.

I started screaming louder until I felt his fangs get forced out. His body was thrown off me, giving me time to cover my neck wound as it still bled. I couldn't see as I struggled to my knees using one hand as the other still held the wound. I did my best to crawl as I heard my teacher try to run. I got to a tree and used both hands to get up to a standing position. I looked with my neck still bleeding to see Coral pinning the teacher against a tree. She drove her fangs into his neck and started draining his blood. I looked on in horror as he started screaming in pain. I looked for my gun and staggered over to it. The blood loss made me feel really weak as I suddenly fell to my knees panting. My entire torso felt warm, wet, and sticky from my blood. As I crept closer to the gun, I noticed the screams died down and glanced at them. My teacher started to turn into dust as Coral ripped out her fangs. Some left over blood dripped off her chin as she collected it with her hands to drink.

I finally grabbed my Bloody Rose and pointed it at her as she turned to me, "S-stay back!" I stammered in fear.

Coral froze as she looked at me. I must have looked so terrified. I was shivering, crying, and worst of all, bleeding. She could smell my blood and with me so weak, she could easily force herself onto me. I wouldn't be able to do anything but cry and beg for her to stop. She took a step towards me and I shot my Bloody Rose. I was shaking so much from fear that I missed completely. My hand covering my wound, felt utterly disgusting. Coral started walking towards me with her eyes still glowing. I shot again but still missed completely. Coral stood over me and I was too afraid to do anything.

"Don't worry Jason. I won't hurt you." she told me soothingly as she knelt down.

I stared at her until her eyes stopped glowing as she helped me to a sitting position. I looked at her with a bit of fear still as she brushed some of her hair. She bent down and kissed the wound on my neck. I felt the skin tingle as my wound started to close. When she was done, she started licking my neck and forced my day class uniform, the top parts, off. She was cleaning off the blood from my skin much to my surprise. When she was done, she pulled back and caressed both of my cheeks.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

I felt myself blushing and tried to look away, "A little bit..."

"Do you understand why I worry about you? Even if they're class D's, they're still too powerful for someone like you. Your sister trained for years Jason, what about you? Nothing. I... I can't let you do this if you're just going to die. Please don't become a vampire hunter." Coral pleaded.

I was going to respond but the blood loss finally caught up with me and I passed out.

-three days later-

I blinked my eyes slowly as I started to wake up, "Where the hell am I?" I muttered as I started to see clearly.

My head was ringing as I forced myself into a sitting position. I looked around to find myself in the nurse's office. No one else was in here and the sun was still out. The last thing I remember was... Oh shit! Did Coral bite me? Am I a vampire!? Did I miss lunch!? My stomach growled as that ran through my mind. I heard a door open as Headmaster Vendrick came into the room.

"You're awake, good." Headmaster Vendrick said to me as he got a chair.

"I'm in trouble, aren't I?" I asked.

"I wish but due to Coral's... threats... I'm not allowed to punish you." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

"Threats?" I asked.

"One of them was, 'If he dies, imagine the worst thing someone could do to you and multiply it by cancer.' So, I'm not going to yell at you but I will scold you." Headmaster Vendrick told me.

I sighed, "Scold away. I deserve it after thinking I could kill a Level D on my own." I frowned.

"Yes, it was stupid, irresponsible, and reckless. Do you know how bad the students panicked when they heard your gunshots? Not to mention how pissed Coral was. She actually carried your body to the nurse. On the way there, a girl tried to touch you to see if you're okay and guess what happened. Coral broke her arm! Next thing I know, lawsuits. To make it worse, the lawsuits suddenly stopped. The girl is nowhere to be found and Coral is still in a bad mood. For the last three days, which you've been out cold, she's threatened nearly every immediate person that tries to talk to her." Headmaster Vendrick suddenly got up with a very pissed off expression, "Our nurse fucking quit because that bitch demanded to see you during the day! You fucked everything up!" he screamed.

I stared down at my legs, "I'm sorry sir." I replied.

Headmaster Vendrick sighed, "Apologies won't fix anything. I need you to go see her and end this shit mood. Now." He ordered as he got up and left the room with a loud slam.

I flinched but kept looking at my legs as I remembered what happened, 'Maybe Coral is right. A loser like me isn't cut out to be a vampire hunter. Why did I even bother thinking I could live something that obviously was a fantasy.' I thought bitterly as I fell onto my back.

Everything just felt pointless now. I might as well give up and live a normal life. At least I'll never have to see Coral again... That... was disgusting. When I saw her drinking another vampires blood and enjoying it... Ugh... When she looked at me with some blood on her face and glowing red eyes... How can I ever see her as normal now...

'She didn't kill me but did she bite me? No... I'd have died if she did... right? Then there's the blood licking she did and... wait... where the fuck are my...' I checked under the blanket to find my clothes entirely gone.

Who the fuck... I gasped. There's no way she'd do that would she? I decided to look around for clothing and found only my pants, boxers, and shoes. They must have thrown out my bloodied shirt and suit. I wrapped the blanket that covered me to hide my privates. I got up and grabbed clothes to quickly put them on. With my torso exposed, I felt embarrassed. I wanted to go straight to my dorm room to get new clothes and... bathe... but Headmaster Vendrick demanded that I go see Coral straight away. So I swallowed my pride and decided to head straight for the moon dorm. I didn't get lost anymore so that was a plus but you know what isn't? The looks everyone gave me. I crossed my arms as I walked since my self consciousness made me feel worse. In my head, all I could imagine them saying is that I'm ugly and other shit. I... I guess I deserve this humiliation for being so stupid and reckless. I knocked on the moon dorm gate and waited for a response. The response I got was nothing that I expected. Brick opened the gate and immediately grabbed my arm.

"Thank god you're here! Come with me! You need to fix this shit!" Brick yelled as he started pulling me.

I felt like my arm was going to be torn off, "Whoa, hey, Fuck! What's going on!?" I asked as he nearly dragged me.

"Coral is fucking pissed. You need to calm her down before she starts killing everyone." Brick informed me.

"Whoa, if she's killing everyone, then I am not going to see her. I'm not going to be your sacrifice!" I complained.

"Trust me! You'll live!" Brick told me.

As he basically dragged me, I noticed a lot of the night class looking at me. I knew they weren't going to smile but with my torso so exposed and them being models... I felt so... out of place. Like a 5 year old at an adult party. I felt so dirty... Some even started to whisper, especially the women. I started running to make the entire trip faster. I hate being exposed, I hate feeling air on my bare skin... Sigh... I hate myself. Brick brought me to Coral's room and hid behind me.

"Seriously. You're hiding behind me?" I asked.

"You don't understand bro. You calm her down and I swear I'll never pick on you or anything. We can even be friends." Brick told me with a shiver.

I sighed as he continued to hide. This probably would've made Tanner die from laughter. I glanced at him as I took a step to see Brick nod in encouragement. I knocked on the door only to get a knife thrown into it that almost cut my nose. I got pissed off so I threw the door open.

"What the fuck is your problem!? You could have killed me!" I yelled angrily.

Coral heard my voice and saw me, "Jason? You're okay?" she asked.

I walked into the room and closed the door behind me, "Of course I'm okay. Why wouldn't I be?" I told her with a fake smile.

Coral walked over and smacked me, "Idiot! I was so worried about you! Why did you go on your own!? Why didn't you wait for the committee to help you!?" Coral screamed.

"Hey, if you're going to bitch at me, then I'm just going to leave. I was almost killed and don't need this right now." I told her as I went for the door.

She grabbed my hand and forced me back, "Don't leave please." she gave me a cute innocent look.

I just couldn't say no, "Ugh. Fine. Just don't do that face." I pleaded.

"Aw, why? Men love cute innocent women... don't they?" Coral grinned.

I felt her hand touch my chest so I smacked it, "Please refrain from touching me. If you're calmed down, that means I can go back to my dorm. I need a shower to help cleanse my memories and body." I looked away with a frown.

"Why didn't you just do that before coming here?" Coral asked.

I sighed, "Headmaster's orders. Good thing I did though. You were going to kill someone eventually."

Coral smiled at me, "Well, everyone was annoying me while I was stuck in my worried thoughts. I don't want to lose my dear Jason." She smirked and hugged me.

I pushed her away, "I asked you not to touch me." I frowned.

Coral seemed offended, "Is this because of the Level D?" Coral asked.

"A bit but mostly my self Consciousness." I whispered sadly.

"What do you mean?" Coral asked.

"I don't want to get into it..." I muttered.

"But Jason..." I cut her off.

"Just fuck off! I said I don't want to get into it!" I yelled without thinking.

I looked at Coral in shock to see she wasn't happy. She pushed me hard enough to make me fall onto my ass. I looked up at her in a bit of fear as she glared at me. I tried to get up but she walked over and planted her foot on my leg.

"I worried about you for days and you decide to be a dick." Coral growled threateningly.

I looked down, "I'm sorry it's just... a private issue." I whispered.

"Private issue?" Coral pounced on me, pinning me to the floor, "A privacy issue... well... What kind of privacy issue?" Coral whispered in my ear with a hint of aggression.

"Coral... when I woke up... I found myself naked... Did... Did you do anything to me?" I asked with a slight shiver.

"Did I do anything to you? I saved your life. I carried you to the nurse. I stayed by your hospital bed in worry. I wanted nothing more than to hear your voice... Why are you making me mad?" Coral asked with a very threatening growl.

I took a deep breath, "I hate being exposed, being seen. You wouldn't understand since you're so pretty but I'm not like a vampire noble or pureblood... I'm... an ugly human. A useless one at that." I muttered sadly.

Coral grabbed my cheeks and forced me to look at her, "Shut up. Are you supposed to care about how you feel about yourself or how other people feel about you? I'll have you know, that I broke quite a few noses because they found you attractive." Coral looked away with a blush and frown, "No one gets to taste you but me." She whispered to herself.

I brought up my hand to scratch my chin but it bumped her breast, "Sorry." I still scratched my chin, "I needed to scratch my chin." I told her.

She blushed hard and started growling, "Grrr... idiot." She whispered before lowering her head to my ear.

I blushed, "What are you doing?"

"Getting payback." She whispered as she grabbed my privates.

I smacked her hand but she didn't let go, "Okay, you got your payback. Let go please..." I whispered.

She smiled and took her hand off, "Okay. I'm really happy you're okay Jason." she smiled and nuzzled my neck.

Yeah... me too...


	10. Ch 10 I quit

Ch. 10 I quit

{Jason's Point Of View}

After visiting Coral and calming her down, I left the Moon dorm. While exiting their territory, the vampires watched anxiously. I guess they were happy to see me leave. I was just as happy. That last incident made me make up my mind. I'm not cut out for this. I never was. Hopefully the Headmaster can understand that. Maybe if I bargain with him, he'll actually let me off the hook.

"I wish I never came here..." I whispered with my head hung low.

The first thing I did, was go back to my dorm. I needed to shower, get dressed, and clear my head. After two hours of debating to myself, I finally decided to go through with it. I walked back to the school and wanted to go to the Headmaster's office. ...Then I got lost.

"How... How do I get lost!? I actually thought I was getting better at finding my way around. Why can't I find the headmaster's office!?" I complained aloud.

"Go down that hallway and up the first stairs on the right. Then head left and you'll see it." A nearby teacher instructed from his classroom.

"Thank you." I replied with a bit of embarrassment.

"Don't, because you disturbed my class and he's going to assign you detention!" The teacher yelled before slamming his door.

"...Dick." I muttered before following his instructed.

When I reached his office, the headmaster looked at me surprised. I closed the door and sat in front of his desk.

I swallowed hard before saying, "Sir... I'd like to quit the Disciplinary Committee."

"Good." He replied.

I was dumbfounded, "J-just like that?"

"Of course not!" Headmaster Vendrick yelled.

I shrunk in my seat a bit before saying more, "I need to quit. I'm not cut out for this and... I just cause you trouble. Coral is too interested in me to even remember any plans. The only thing I know is that they're having some kind of noble party." I replied with a frown.

"That's why I need you on the committee." Headmaster Vendrick glared.

"I don't need to be on the committee to go. Coral wants me there. I'll go, report my findings and then I'm done. I need to live a normal life. I can't live this one. I'm not fit for it." I replied sadly.

Headmaster Vendrick Scratched his chin for a second and thought about it, "You want to make your sister roll over in disappointed inside her coffin, then fine. Just go to that party with Coral and at least try to get some information. Alright?"

"I'll do my best. Thank you." I replied before getting up and turning to leave.

"Just. One. More. Thing." Headmaster Vendrick replied darkly.

I looked at him, "What is it?" I asked.

"If you get attacked, no one but Coral is going to save you. Coral tries to bite you, no help from us. Vampire tries to kill you, no one is going to lift a gun to save you. The one and only person who'll help you, is the very thing you fear. Enjoy it." Headmaster Vendrick warned.

I thought to myself for a moment, "...I'll keep that in mind." I replied.

"Good. Oh, and you have 2 hours of detention for disrupting another class while skipping your own. You're to go to room 202 after the last period." Headmaster Vendrick grinned.

"Great. I'll look forward to it." I replied sarcastically.

-Later that day-

After the detention, I started walking back to my dorm room. I wasn't hungry and I wanted to avoid anyone from the Disciplinary Committee. That didn't work since I bumped into Bridget.

"Hey Jason!" She smiled.

I tried to get past her as I returned her greeting, "Hi Bridget."

She blocked my path, "I was thinking... would you like to go out with me?"

"Where would we go?" I asked back.

She pinched my ear, pulling it painfully, "I know you're not stupid." she whispered angrily.

"Ow, Ow, Ow! Why is it that the female vampire isn't the one hurting me so much!?" I asked aloud.

"Well!? I'm waiting for an answer!" Bridget yelled.

"If I say no, can I keep my ear?" I asked with a nervous chuckle.

"No." Bridget narrowed her eyes angrily.

"You know Coral will murder you right?" I asked cautiously.

"Yeah, and?" Bridget smirked.

"...No." I shook my head.

Bridget started pulling my ear harder, "What?"

"I said, no. I'm not dating you. Maybe after the party, okay?" I replied in pain.

"After the party? What party?" Bridget demanded.

'Aw shit. I should have just said no.' I thought angrily before sighing, "The vampires are having a party. Coral is taking me as her date. After I report my findings, I'm officially off the Disciplinary Committee."

"You're quitting?" Bridget asked.

I scratched the back of my neck trying to hide my shame, "Yeah. I'm not cut out for this night life. I'm only going to get myself, or someone else, killed. If I talk to Coral, I know I can get her to agree. She'll probably want me to at least visit her. If that's the only compromise, I'll accept."

"So you're still going to mess with the pureblood. I don't know why she messes with a human like you." Bridget shrugged.

"Yeah I-" I paused for a moment, 'Wait... Did she just..?' I thought to myself.

"Either way, I have work to do. See you Jason." Bridget smiled before walking off.

'...For a second there... I could have sworn...' I shook my head, "Know what? I don't care. I have a normal life to live after this. It's not my business anymore." I said to myself.

-Later That Day-

When I got out of detention, I was just in time to help stop the fangirls from trampling the others. The moment Coral came into view, all the girls kept a 2 foot distance from me.

'Great. What are the chances of me getting a normal girlfriend now?' I wondered.

Coral stopped and smiled at me, "Oh, and Jason. I need you to report to the moon dorm at 1 a.m. on Saturday. Do you have a Tux?"

"No. I assume you have one for me to borrow?" I asked.

"I knew it! Jason is dating a night class girl. You cheater! If I was on the committee I could date one too I bet!" A day class male student yelled.

Everyone shot up in an uproar, "Seems I've caused another issue." Coral replied with a neutral look.

I rolled my eyes, "What else is new?"

"I wish you the best of luck Jason." Coral smiled before walking towards the school.

I watched her go and found myself watching Tanner struggle, "Gr! Back up!" Tanner grunted.

"Looks like you're having some trouble there Tanner." I smirked.

"Screw you! You have a protective shielding because of that psycho, Coral. You are either lucky or fucked." Tanner retorted.

"Both..." I whispered, looking around until I found Lance, 'Need to talk to him.' I thought to myself.

"You okay? Your face looks like mine when I'm trying to keep a boner down." Tanner grinned.

I gave him the middle finger as my retort, 'I'm not sure if I should talk to Lance. Is that really my problem since I'm so close to getting away? No... I have to let him know. Wait... Coral would know and I could ask her...' I shook my head, 'No. I'm done depending on a stupid vampire. I'll talk to Lance.' I finally decided.

After the crowds died down, the six of us started our patrols. I got paired up with Lance so that made it easier. I immediately started talking to him once I knew the coast was clear.

"Lance, I need to talk to you." I told him firmly after gathering up some courage.

Lance glanced at me as we walked, "What about?" he asked.

"Bridget." I answered.

"Ah. I heard she confronted you for a date. Are you going to ask if it's against the rules?" Lance joked.

I frowned, giving him a serious glare, "This isn't a time to be joking. She said something weird during our conversation. I haven't been able to get it out of my head."

"What did she say?" Lance asked.

"Well, she said that she doesn't understand why Coral messes with a human like me. It's like she's a vampire." I explained.

"Whoa there Jason. She could have been taking text from the night class as a small joke. Until you have hard evidence, shouldn't you be more lenient? I've worked with Bridget long enough to know she isn't a vampire." Lance replied.

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Positive. I have never seen her with blood tablets. She's always on time or with another member. She eats normal food regularly. If you want to go mythical, I'll even say her temperature is 98.6." Lance assured, giving me a determined nod.

"I'll take your word for it." I nodded in return.

"Good. Now I'll explore the forest near the lake. You explore the forest outside the sun dormitory. You see any vampire, any, shoot it. No ifs, ands, or buts about it. Protecting the day class is always number 1 priority." Lance reminded.

I gave him a curt nod, "Got it."

We split up and I quickly found myself in that familiar feeling of loneliness. The winds shuffling the leaves in the dead of night. Crickets chirping as the moon rises high up in the sky. I kept my Bloody Rose in hand as I looked around. As I walked around due to my patrol pattern, I started noticing some strange movement.

I held up my gun, "I know someone is there, show yourself!"

A large gush of winds shook the trees and bushes, masking the nearby movement. Within a few seconds, I found my gun forced out of my hands. Standing in front of me, was Abyss. The one vampire I know hates my guts but he looked neutral.

He stared at me, holding my gun in his left hand, before saying, "Coral is infatuated with you. I wanted you to shed some light on why."

"To be honest, I've questioned that myself." I half frowned.

"Well, did you do anything special for her?" Abyss asked.

I thought back but couldn't think of anything, "No. Nothing at all."

"That... infuriates me more. If this is true then she likes you purely based on luck! How can she like you and not me!" Abyss yelled.

"Abyss, calm down. I'm not going to be with Coral. If you really want her then just wait it out. She'll eventually realize I'm a mistake and like someone else." I assured, trying to calm him down.

Abyss suddenly grinned before chuckling, "Oh really? You think that a pureblood will just give up? On you? Some human? No. You don't get it, do you? Maybe if she was a petty level C or a level B since you're so lucky. However, no. She's a Pureblood vampire with powers beyond your feeble imagination. I know you've noticed her hypnotic abilities." Abyss grinned, closing his eyes slightly.

"She didn't mean to use them." I argued.

"Is that what she told you? Next, you'll believe she protects you because she doesn't want you to die." Abyss laughed cruelly.

"She... well..." I didn't bother with a response.

"You see, human, your blood tastes especially well to Coral. Enough so that she secretly collected some from your previous attacks. That's how she's been able to calm herself so effectively. Now, I'll tell you some hard truths. She doesn't want to prevent your death. She welcomes it. She just doesn't want another vampire to bite you. What she wants, is to wrap her lips around your pretty neck and drink her fill. That, is all." Abyss concluded before handing me my weapon.

I watched him leave, unable to say anything as his words sunk in. I knew he wasn't lying. I felt a sharp pain in my neck, remembering the other times I've been bit. I then remembered how Coral tried to bite me twice. Once during a sleepover and the second while she seduced me. If she turns me... I'll be her slave for the rest of my life. Would she make me satisfy her needs of blood and take my body when she felt a need for it? I wouldn't be able to say no. What if she tries to bite me at the party? Questions continued to buzz around in my mind until I just broke down into tears. My normal life is just a fantasy. Coral will always control key parts of my life and when she wants to... she's going to bite me. What can I do? Could I even kill her with my Bloody Rose? God... what should I do?

"Jason? Are you okay?" Lance asked, coming from the forest.

I wiped my tears and straightened myself out, "Yeah. Sniff. I'm fine." I replied, forcefully hardening my voice.

Lance looked around and frowned, "What happened?"

"I just got a wake up call on how pathetic my life is. I'll be fine, trust me. Just give me a second." I replied.

Lance nodded and waited for me to get back to my senses. With that over and done, we continued to patrol the school grounds. After that day, everything became a blur... until Saturday came and I knew what I had to do. I was scared but I tried to mask that with confidence. I just needed to survive a few hours with Coral. No speaking unless spoken too and no romance to trick my mind. That was the game plan. I quickly began to head towards the Moon Dorm. With the night classes being cancelled, I knew a lot of the vampires were going to be there. Thanks to Coral's invitation, I knew I wasn't going to be bothered. Instead, everyone stared me down like I was the last bit of food on the planet. Since they can't drink my blood, I might as well be the last bit of food on the planet to them.

-The day of the party-

I was washing my face after putting on my suit. Coral had it delivered to me and I couldn't believe it. It was the perfect size. I don't know if she did but maybe she snuck into my room. That's explain it.

"Sigh. Okay Jason. You can do this. One night. Just one terrifying... gulp... night. In a mansion full of vampires. All hungry for my... oh god." I saw tears drop into my sink, "No. I can't cry. Not now. I need to be strong. Deep breaths Jason. Deep breaths." I wiped my tears and examined myself.

The suit was pure white and looked rather nice on me. I wish it was black honestly but... I guess Coral wants me to look like a night classman.

Someone began knocking on my door, "Come in!" I yelled.

It was Coral wearing a skin tight dress, "Hey handsome." she giggled.

"Hey." I replied nervously.

Coral walked over to me and noticed my eyes were red, "Why were you crying?" she asked worriedly.

I looked back at the mirror, "I won't lie to you. I'm scared." I whispered.

"Why?" Coral asked.

"Coral... I'm quitting the Disciplinary Committee." I told her quickly.

"Why?" Coral asked, gripping my left arm.

"I was never going to be good enough to be one of them. I was never going to be a vampire hunter! My sister was able to but I can't! I'm a loser! I can't do anything right! I can't even protect myself from the things I should be hunting! To make it worse, I can't help but fear that you only want to lead me on! To lure me into a trap or get me to willingly change!" I cried.

I was waiting for Coral to do something but she didn't do anything. She just stood there until I looked at her, still crying from my suppressed fears spilling out. Gently, she cupped my head and made me cry into her chest.

She stroked my hair, "I love you Jason. I really do. If you want to quit and never see me again, then I'll comply."

"You... you will?" I sniffled.

She hugged me tightly, "Of course. I care about you. I really do."

"Thank you Coral. Thank you so much." I cried.

She made me look at her, smiling kindly, "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yeah... I think so." I replied, regaining my composure.

Coral smiled at me and held my hand, leading me out of the room, "I better hold onto you so you don't get lost." she winked.

I blushed from embarrassment, "Hey!" I yelled.

Coral giggled teasingly as we walked out of the Sun dorms and began our journey to the Moon Dorms. Several of the Night class were waiting for us. Much to my surprise, Kane and Tanner were there.

"You guys better not hurt him or else." I heard Kane threaten.

"Or else what, blood pack?" A night class student asked, obviously egging Kane on.

"I'm going to be the one to warn you here and now. You better not hurt my homey or I'll kick your dead asses. Got me?" Tanner asked.

"First off, you sound retarded. Second, your friend is just a butthurt human. Oh... are you still mad that one of us was trying to trick you. Aw, poor wittle baby. Want your bottle? You're both pathetic." The same night class student insulted.

"Enough!" Coral screamed.

The vampires immediately bowed towards Coral and kept their mouths shut. Kane and Tanner gave me a sad look as I smiled at them.

"Be careful dude." Tanner whispered.

I pat my back pocket once, "Don't worry. I'm always careful." I whispered.

"Liar." Tanner smirked.

"Hey, at least I'm not a lazy ass like you." I chuckled.

"Shut up..." Tanner chuckled.

"Good luck Jason." Kane told me.

"I don't need luck. I have ammo." I joked.

My confidence quickly faded as the Moon Dorm doors closed. Now, it was just me and the vampires. Coral held my hand gently but firmly. I think she was afraid to let go of me... In a sense, she was losing me forever. I'll never see her again unless she goes out of her way to visit my room. Along the way, I saw Abyss with a female vampire. He looked straight at me, grinned and bit the girl's neck. I shuddered viciously as I watched him drink. My fears returned full force.


	11. Ch 11 The Party

Ch. 11 The Party

{Jason's Point Of View}

The Party took place in a large Ballroom that made my jaw drop. A second floor was positioned to make a Balcony but didn't interfere with the height of the Ballroom. Seven or eight different chandeliers hung down from the ceiling. Long tables stretched from one side of the room to the other. An assortment of food and blood was available to every guest. Most of the Adult vampires were well known businessmen. It worried me to know that 6 of the 7 major businesses were run by vampires. Couldn't they create an economic collapse whenever they wanted to?

"There sure are a lot of important people here." I mentioned.

Coral smiled at me, "Yeah. All of them are Nobles, so don't worry. They can't turn you."

"However, they can still kill me Coral." I reminded.

"They'd have to get through me first." Coral countered.

"I feel safer already." I chuckled nervously.

"I hope you do." Coral smiled at me, happiness shone in her eyes.

"You're really happy I'm here with you, huh?" I asked.

"Yeah. I only wish I was the only one with a human guest." Coral replied.

"There are other humans here?" I asked.

"Yeah. One other. You'll probably meet him soon." Coral answered, hugging my arm.

"Coral... what are you planning? What's your goal? Why bother with all of this?" I asked.

"..." Coral looked up at the Chandeliers, "Growing up... I hated humans for no good reason. My parents told me lies about them. They made me want to drink from them. Then I met you. The first person I actually believed to be my friend. I wanted to change you so that... we could be friends forever. That's why I wanted to bite you. I never wanted your blood. Even now, I never ever want to bite you. As a human, you'll never really understand but... there's a bit of envy." Coral told me honestly.

"Envy? What is there to envy?" I asked.

"We vampires are despised by god. We live for as long as we can because... we're afraid of his wrath. The only sin I have... is being born as a pureblood vampire. That alone makes god shun me. You on the other hand... are bathed in god's light. Encased as if... being protected by him. To further add to our sins, we drink the blood of your kind in order to survive. In order to shoot back at god, we created the Level C's out of hatred. Turning Humans into vampires to force them into sharing our fate." Coral explained.

"Coral... Abyss told me that you've been collecting my blood whenever possible and drinking it to stay in control. Is that true?" I asked.

Coral flinched for a moment and looked down, hiding her face, "It's... true." She whispered.

"Coral?" I noticed she started shaking.

"There's one more thing about being a vampire. We all feel a blood-lust that can only be quenched by the blood of our beloved. I have to collect that blood and drink it Jason. I don't want to lose control and attack you. I know what you want and I don't want to be the one that sends you to hell. I want you to go to heaven without me because I love you. You understand right? I want you to go to heaven for me." Coral told me, tears slightly developing.

I cupped her cheeks and kissed her lips gently, shocking her, "I'm sorry for doubting you Coral." I whispered.

"J-jason." She stammered.

"I know, I'm shocked that I did it too." I blushed.

"No... you kissed me in front of everyone." Coral told me.

"Huh?" I looked around to see everyone staring in awe at me.

The silence was broken when an older female vampire ran over to Coral, "Coral!" she yelled.

"Silvia? What are you doing here?" Coral asked.

The entire room went back to socializing, "I got your invite." Silvia smiled.

Silvia stood at an even 6 feet in height with long silver white hair with green tips. Her lips were ruby Red like her eyes. The skin on her body looked extremely pale, even for a vampire. If I had to guess her age, I'd say 22 years old, tops. Her breasts were about a C cup. She wore a long white Kimido with pink flowers all over it and a black skirt with leggings. She wore ruby red high heels and held a cup of alcohol.

"Who's this?" Silvia asked.

"Oh, this is Jason. My date." Coral told her proudly.

"Hm... I didn't expect you to bring a human boy to the party." Silvia replied, scratching her chin in wonder.

"What about you?" Coral asked.

"Heh. I guess I'm the same since I brought a human boy too. Rui, come here and introduce yourself please." Silvia ordered aloud.

"Yes Mistress Silvia." A hesitant male voice replied as a huam male approached us.

He looked about 13 years old, standing at 5 feet tall. His black hair is long enough in the front to cover the top half of his face. The back end is trimmed down to keep it at neck level. His body is extremely thin from either starvation or from being fed on so often. His neck and exposed shoulder showed several puncture scars. He wore a brown T-shirt with several tears along the shoulders and right side. The black shorts he had on were cut to be extremely short, showing almost all of his legs. Worn out black sneakers did their best to cover his feet but the side were cut open, showing his bare feet. His hair only allowed one eye to be barely visible, showing a green Hazel color. I noticed it shivered haphazardly, as if he was shocked or terrified.

I glanced at Silvia to see her with a grin plastered on her face, "Go on Rui."

Rui bowed a bit, "My name is Rui and I'm a worthless blood pack ready to feed until I die."

Silvia smirked, "And?"

Rui bowed more, "I'm sorry my worthless existence is taking up space near you."

Coral chuckled a bit, "Silvia, you sure are fucked up."

Silvia laughed, "I do my best, I guess but I'm not all bad, right Rui?"

Rui nodded a bit, "My Mistress is very good to me. She feeds me twice a day on Mondays, Wednesdays, Thursdays, and Saturdays."

My eyes widened, 'They barely feed him and drink his blood, how is he still alive?'

Coral glanced at me before giving me a determined look, "Silvia, how about we go talk in private for a bit. Our human men can go spend time together and Jason can feed him so you won't have to work."

Silvia smiled, "That'd be great, we haven't had any alone time in forever. Also, don't let him eat too much."

I nodded, "Alright."

Silvia grinned, showing off one of her fangs as she wrapped an arm around Rui, whispering in his ear, "Whisper... whisper... whisper... You understand?" she finished, loud enough for me to hear.

Rui nodded, "I'll do my best not to embarrass you Mistress..."

I watched them begin to leave before patting Rui's shoulder, "Follow me okay?"

Rui nodded, "Okay, sir."

-10 minutes later-

I brought Rui to the Sun dorms Cafeteria and ordered him a burger and fries with a chocolate milkshake. He pulled his hair up to reveal his eyes before wiping them. This food must look like a trick to him until he pinched himself. Then, a big smile appeared on his face as he drew in a breath. His green Hazel eyes sparkled with delight before taking a few fries and eating them.

I noticed a strange light blue tattoo on the back left part of his neck, "What is that?" I asked.

Rui paused before hanging his head, "It's a curse to keep me from trying to commit suicide."

I flinched, "A curse that stops you from committing suicide!? Wait... how exactly did you get involved in our peculiar night life?"

Rui ate slowly before saying, "My brother and I were born into it. Our parents signed a contract, selling us before we were even born. My first memory is waking up in a dog house like I was a pet. They'd force me to do all their chores, beat me when something went wrong, and fed off me whenever they wanted. My older brother did his best but we tried to run away. Then... they forced me to watch them kill him slowly. I was only seven at the time but they still made me watch as they chopped him up with magic. Silvia was the only one who didn't hurt my brother."

I felt so bad for him, "Do you think things will get better for you."

Rui started eating the burger, "No..."

I looked down, "I don't know what to say, honestly, I'm not in your position. I want to believe you'll be fine but..."

Rui hung his head, "It's fine... I learned that hoping and praying will bring nothing but disappointment and despair. My life is worthless and I'll die like a worthless rat."

I frowned, struggling to find words to inspire him, "You... I... Maybe Silvia could like you."

Rui glanced at me, "Don't you understand why I'm dressed like this?"

I raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

Rui finished his food and sighed, "I'm a slave to her in every way. My body belongs to her. She's been using it since I was 10. She calls me her little whore when we're alone. I've never been so close to death than the first night she forced me to mate with her."

I asked for clarification, "Mate? You mean sex?"

Rui shuffled uncomfortably, "She prefers the word mate since she likes to dominate me as her slave. She washes me herself to keep my skin smooth for her hands to rub. Sometimes she lets other vampires use me too for more than just biting."

I looked at him in shock, 'She lets other vampires use him for sex?'

Rui hung his head low, "I used to think she liked me, at least a little bit, but I was wrong. There's nothing at all."

I got up, "Maybe she does, deep down at least. Come on, we need to get back."

Rui nodded, getting up, "Thank you so much for the food. It's literally the best thing I've ever eaten."

I frowned, "What do they feed you?"

Rui thought about it, "Bread... milk... other stuff that tastes awful."

I didn't want to ask any other questions and we needed to run back. We've been gone for about 30 minutes and people began to fill the cafeteria. I didn't want Rui to accidently spit out the truth about the Night students.

-10 minutes later-

As we approached the gate to the night class grounds, I found a strange presence wash over me. Someone was watching us and I didn't like it. Then, Bridget approached us, making Rui start to panic a bit.

She smiled at me, "Hi Jason. What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at the party with Coral?"

I nudged my head towards Rui, "Oh, I just brought this guy to the cafeteria in order to feed him some decent food."

Bridget eyed him, "Hm... you..."

Rui huddled behind me a bit before whispering, "Why is she here?"

I turned my head, looking at both of them in confusion, "Do you know each other?"

Bridget laughed, "Of course not! I have to get back to class, bye Jason."

I turned to look at Rui, "What's with you?"

Rui looked down, "I guess you can't feel it either."

I raised a brow, "Feel what?"

Rui nodded, "That girl is half vampire."

I felt the hair on my body bristle, "Half vampire!?"

Rui nodded, "Half vampires have a human parent and a vampire parent. Silvia told me they aren't real but they appear to be human and have powers reflecting a vampire hidden inside them. They're nearly impossible to detect as either a human or vampire. They can also eat anything to survive so blood isn't necessary for them."

I quickly turned around to see Bridget was gone, 'So she's half? Is that why they don't know!?'

Rui pulled my arm, "Come on, we need to go back. I don't want to get punished..."

I frowned, feeling bad for him, "Alright, come on."

-Another 10 minutes later-

Coming back to the party was harder than I expected. If what Rui said is true, and he can sense half vampires then...

"Jason!" I heard Coral yell.

I snapped out of my thoughts and looked at her, "Hi."

Silvia went over to Rui and inspected him, "Hm... what did you eat?"

Rui frowned, looking down, "I had a burger, fries and a chocolate milkshake."

Silvia smacked him in front of everyone, "What did I say about eating too much!?"

I noticed all the vampires were either chuckling or smirking as Rui sniffled, "Jason got it for me. I'm sorry."

Silvia glared at him, "Do you know what that did to your blood pressure!? I can't feed off you for a day or two now!"

I stepped in, "Aren't you being a little harsh on him?"

Silvia glanced at me, "Shut the fuck up, what would you know about us anyways!?"

It was Coral's turn to step in, "Don't talk to my Jason like that, I don't care if you're my friend or not."

Silvia and Coral stared at each other before sighing, "I'm sorry Coral, but Rui can't eat like that. It causes a serious medical issue when he's being bit."

Rui looked surprised, "It does?"

Silvia placed her hands on his shoulders, "Of course it does! Why do you think I get you so many fruits and vegetables to eat! You need to be healthy!"

I was in utter shock, "W-wait, You actually care about him?"

Silvia looked at me, "Of course, why else would I teach him how to read, write and speak? Sure, I'm not a Saint but I do my best to keep him alive."

I tilted my head in confusion, "Do you lo-" she interrupted me.

"No, I do not love him." she scoffed.

I crossed my arms, "So he's nothing but a meal you kick around."

Silvia looked at me in surprise, "Yes, you didn't know that? Human slaves are always just a walking meal. Sure I let myself and other do more with him but why not? He's male, I'm female, why not mate for a few minutes for some stress relief."

Coral placed a hand on Silvia's shoulder, "Silvia, just stop talking, you'll only make him think less of you."

Silvia shrugged, "Yeah, you're probably right, come on Rui. We have others to talk to."

We watched them go but I felt Coral slowly hold my hand, encasing our fingers, "She does care... in her own way."

I scoffed, "I highly doubt that."

Coral smiled at me, "Ready to meet more guests?"

I rolled my eyes, looking at everyone, "I guess so..."

Coral pulled me with her as we began meeting other vampires, including some of the vampires in charge of corporate companies. I was surprised to see how professional they were, despite being a vampire. Their handshakes were... pretty firm and nearly broke my hand. One of them even mentioned hiring me after I'm done with school here. After three hours of walking around, periodic arguments, and some dancing, we were exhausted.

Coral and I panted a bit after leaving the party, "Hey... you want to relax in my room for a bit? I need a break."

I agreed immediately, "Yes, I need to lie down."

We started walking to the dorms, holding hands, "Do you think the guests will look for you?" I asked.

Coral shrugged, "I don't know Jason. Me being the reason everyone is here certainly doesn't lead to that."

I chuckled a bit, "No need to get so sarcastic. I was just thinking about it."

Coral opened the door for me, "I'm really surprised by you."

I walked in and held the door for her, "What do you mean?"

Coral smiled, rubbing my arm gently as she past by, "You're not as scared as you used to be."

I shrugged, "I guess I got used to it, and maybe seeing Rui changed my perspective a bit."

Coral frowned, "I'm not one to support slavery honestly."

I walked with Coral up the flight of stairs, "That's good to hear... do you still love music?"

Coral blushed, "You still remember that?"

I chuckled a bit nervously, "I just remembered honestly."

Coral laid her head against mine, smiling happily, "I love you Jason."

I blushed hard, "Um... thank you Coral."

When we got to her room, Coral opened the door, "Welcome to my humble abode."

I snickered a bit, "Do you ever clean your room? I do remember your mother asking the same thing."

Coral grumbled a bit, picking up a few stray clothes, "It's a bad habit, but I'll destroy it eventually."

I sat on her bed, "You're treated like a princess but you never act like one."

Coral smirked at me, "I'm a demon princess."

I chuckled slightly, "Then I guess that means I'm trapped in your lair. Hahaha."

Coral grinned, "Yep. You're my human prisoner, trapped here against your will."

I chuckled nervously, "Oh no..."

Coral had a smirk plastered on her face as she straddled my lap, "Mm. My sexy human slave~"

I blushed bright red, "S-sexy?"

She nodded slowly, "Mmhm. You're very sexy my dear sweet Jason."

I felt her rub my shoulders, "Um... Coral... We're still teasing right?"

Coral's smirk grew as she slowly inched forward before kissing me hard. I looked at her in surprise before kissing her back eagerly. She pulled back and did something I never expected. She took off her shirt and had me stare at her like an idiot.

Coral smiled at me, "We have an hour to kill, let's use it wisely~."

Before I could say anything, Coral kissed me again, forcing me onto my back. For the neck hour, there was a blur of body movements, sweat, moans, and passion. When it was over, she laid on top of me, both of us sweating and panting.

She was naked with a blanket over her to cover us, "God that was amazing."

I panted hard, "Yeah... that was..."

She laid her head on my chest, "I'm going to miss you... you know?"

I smiled at her gently, "I know."

Coral looked at me before kissing my lips, "Jason... I love you so much... could I please sneak to your room when I miss you?"

I gently rubbed her back, "If you say it like that, it'll be every day."

Coral blushed, frowning, "Then how about once a week? I'll... I'll make every visit a night to remember for you. I'll do anything you want, I swear."

I looked at her, seeing desperation in her eyes, "Sure." I smiled gently.

Happiness sparkled in her eyes before she nuzzled my chest, "Am... I'm your girlfriend right?"

I kissed her head, "Of course you are Coral."

Coral started to fall asleep, "That's a relief."

When I realized what I said, I stared at the ceiling in shock, 'What the fuck did I just say?'

(Please review, favorite, or follow the story.)


End file.
